


盲人与象/Blind Men and Elephants，原作：KRyn

by irma_bai



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irma_bai/pseuds/irma_bai
Summary: “我意识到我之前疏忽了向你提供在职继续教育的机会，Mr. Reese。研究表明，被提供了机会来锻炼自身技巧的员工在他们选择的领域表现的更令人满意、更加成功。”John盯了天花板一小会儿，希望能够解析这个让自己的伙伴在这个时候——上帝真是太早了——的时候想起这个疏忽的原因。没有答案能够从全是花纹的天花板表面读出来，他坐起来，把罩在身上的东西扔到身后，在床边晃荡他的双腿。“我已经上过特工学校了，Finch。”





	盲人与象/Blind Men and Elephants，原作：KRyn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Men and Elephants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119771) by [KRyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/pseuds/KRyn). 



> Notes by Translator : I've separated the original notes into several pieces in order to explain my translation. Many thanks to KRyn for sharing this beautiful story with us and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.  
> 我把原作者最后统一的Notes拆分到了各章来解释我的中文翻译。感谢KRyn分享美文，并允许我译成中文。

_“We can be redeemed only to the extent to which we see ourselves.”_

_我们能在何种程度上被救赎只取决于我们在何种程度上看清我们自己。_

                                                  ——Martin Buber

 

____________________________________

Reese从被另一具温暖身体环绕的温和梦境中醒来，迎接他的是冰冷的现实之中响着的电话。

他的直觉先做出了反应，一只手滑到枕头底下抓住他的Sig-Sauers手枪，另一只手够到床头柜上的手机，调到静音，响着的音调在他仔细看显示屏之前就表明了打电话的人的身份。顶楼窗户外面一大片的日光的缺乏大概说明了现在是全黑的夜里或者什么时候。有可能不是一个社交意义上的电话。他把耳机塞好，启动了它。

"Finch?"

_"_ _早上好_ _, Mr. Reese."_

Harold的声音在这么早的情况下听起来让人恼怒的开心而且富有活力。在John的经验里，这从来不是什么好的标志。他暂且修改了他关于这个电话性质的假设。

“新号码？”他几乎带着希望问道。

_“目前不是那样的情况_ _”_

开心富有活力的同时语义模糊。有情况。

Reese把自己的脑袋砸在枕头上然后眯起眼睛看了一眼闹钟。凌晨五点三十七分。“那为什么——”

 _“_ 我意识到我之前疏忽了向你提供在职继续教育的机会，Mr. Reese.研究表明，被提供了机会来锻炼自身技巧的员工在他们选择的领域表现的更令人满意、更加成功。”

John盯了天花板一小会儿，希望能够解析这个让自己的伙伴在这个时候——上帝真是太早了——的时候想起这个疏忽的原因。没有答案能够从全是花纹的天花板表面读出来，他坐起来，把罩在身上的东西扔到身后，在床边晃荡他的双腿。

“我已经上过特工学校了，Finch。”他低声地表明不满。

 

_“是的，并且令人尊敬的生存了下来。我有一个与你前任雇主们稍微有些不同的议程，你应当知道。还有更高的标准。_ _”_

Reese把他的手枪放到床头柜上，拖着手穿过他的头发。

“就告诉我这个小练习涉及什么内容？”和Finch打交道，魔鬼总是存在于细节里。

_“_ _关于地理寻宝你知道什么，_ _Mr. Reese ?”_

John在惊讶中眨了一下眼睛。“这是种高科技的寻宝游戏。”

“一个粗略的描述，但是也可以这样说。它来源于有着160年历史的Letterboxing的爱好，最开始被实践于1854年的英格兰德文郡的达特姆尔高原。卫星测绘技术的进步、GPS仪器大幅提高的精准度和选择性干扰的去除使得导航类游戏在一部分人中间非常受欢迎。你，当然，熟悉它的军事改编版。”

Reese 皱了皱眉。“定向越野。”他对于军队要求的陆地导航课程可不只是没有开心的回忆。大部分课程有无数公里长，他们在复杂的地形和最艰难的天气之中穿梭。他看了一眼窗外，天空正要显现日出的第一缕曙光。至少五月底可以说是晴朗的天空和温暖惬意的天气。

Reese 小心翼翼地活动自己的左肩。解决他们最近的号码的问题有时候需要施加比平时需要的更多的武力。除了他正在痛的肩膀，他还在一个不友好的踢腿后获得了左大腿上的一块儿淤伤。它刚从微红的紫色开始逐渐变浅成青色。他实际上仔细考虑过用他一部分的丰厚的薪水预订一间宾馆的套房，让他今天能够泡在套房的按摩浴缸里面，如果他们今天没有一个新的号码来追踪的话。在纽约城附近闲逛的想法可不算是他计划表中排分最高的那项。

"Finch--"

 “这次主要会是关于脑力上的挑战，Mr. Reese。我很清楚的知道我们最近的大部分号码都造成了一些影响。没有任何劳累的高强度运动是被需要的。”

当然他知道。不分何时何地的耳朵和眼睛，他们就是Finch的工作方法。

John渴望地看着他肩膀后面的使用最先进技术的记忆床垫和不可思议的高织物经纬密度的埃及棉床单——它们全是目前正要把他从中拖出来的人的好意。Finch在传达他的小型历史课程的时候听起来甚至有点轻浮，这说明他在今天要发生的事情上无疑花了大量的时间来计划。他允许自己快乐的时候太少了。让他失望将会一个非常大的遗憾。

Reese向不可避免的事物屈服，轻叹了一口气"好吧, Finch。这怎么进行?"

 “我会往你手机上发过去第一组坐标。你需要找到这个地方。一旦到了那里，你会发现一些将带你去下个地方的事物。遵循这些线索直到你到达这次联系的最终目的地。”

“一些事物？”John警惕地问道。“这可有些含糊啊，Harold。”

_"_ _确实如此_ _, Mr. Reese._ _如果我给了你所有的细节，就没有任何挑战性存在了。我向你保证，你开始以后事情就会变得清晰。你不必如此警惕。_ _”_

 “只是特工学校的第一课罢了。”

“我以为第一课是怎样用勺子将你的敌人开膛，”Finch干巴巴地评价道。

 

“那是第二课，你要先明确敌人是谁，Harold。这就是‘别信任何人’这课派上用场的地方。”

_“_ _我明白了。可能有些基本原则是有次序的。_ _”_

John 费了很大力气才没笑出来。“可能吧。”

 _“_ _虽然我不能够保证你被要求做的事情里面没有任何的危险，_ _有危险的可能性_ _-_ _根据你的技能组合，是极低的。这将是高、低科技的问题解决和导航练习的组合，你可以使用任何的你想使用的资源。在某个时间点你将会解决一个填字游戏来得到下一个目的地的线索。如果你不能解开这个填字游戏，或者不能解开线索，你可以联系我_ _——”_

“一条生命线?” Reese 无辜地补上这个词。他发现，在偶然情况下，Finch是老式电视秀“谁想成为百万富翁”的低调粉丝——英国的，当然——而John享受在机会出现的时候用他的发现来逗他。

Harold通常会用他能想到的最好方式回击，但是这次电话的另一端很安静。John皱眉，正想要问出了什么事情，Finch却立即继续他们刚才的对话，就好像这个小插曲从来没有发生一样。

_“——_ _为了另一个线索。你可以随时结束这次练习。只要你通知我，我就会将运输工具派到你那儿，并且可以去你想去的任何地方，_ _”_

Finch的声音之中有一点儿之前没有的不确定性。“我听说巴黎正处于它一年之中不错的时间。”John说到，揶揄着，想要重新抓住他们之前交换的轻松。

_“_ _巴黎_ _…_ _在春季确实很迷人_ _,_ _但是佛罗伦萨_ _…”_

Reese愣住了。评论中包含的甜蜜苦涩的渴望来自于真实经历的回忆。Finch说漏了嘴并透露了一些东西，而Finch从不说漏嘴。越来越让人好奇了。

“彩虹的底下有宝藏在沉睡么？”

_“_ _除了工作完成的很好的个人奖赏？让我来提醒你，_ _Mr. Reese_ _，这个练习是为了你好。_ _”_

“我是目标导向的，Finch。你从雇我的时候起就知道这一点。”

 _“_ _除了其他的，_ _”_  Harold咕哝道。  _"_ _好吧。如果你能够成功完成今天的任务，你可以选择一个奖赏。_

“任何我想要的？” Reese 在震惊中问道。

_“_ _如果它在我的能力范围内来得到或者提供。但是我把底线划在采购核子武器来完成你衣柜里的收藏上。_

John笑了。这就有些奇怪了。一个开放式的承诺。来自Finch。这种可能性……

_“_ **_如果_ ** _你成功完成的话。_ _”_

当然会有补上的这一句。这个男人是旁敲侧击的集中体现，所以这不会是一场公园里的散步。但是他也不会设计的故意让Reese输。不论他想的是什么都在John的能力范围内，甚至还有可能扩大这个能力范围。

“我假设你会一直关注我的进度”他嘲弄地说。

 _"Always, Mr. Reese,"_  Harold低柔地说，他的声音降了一个音调。

John战栗着，在这几个单词穿过他的防御，从内到外将他包裹在一片温暖之中的情况下。Harold不知道这几个单词能对他做什么，尤其用这种声音。

或者他知道? Reese摇了摇头，确定他自己在音色的转变上解读的比实际存在的要多。

“我能先洗个澡么？他问道，力求用像他绊倒了自己那样性情暴躁的回答来掩盖他的反应。

_“_ _当然。_ _”Finch_ _的声音又听起来全然地业务化了。_ _“_ _你的第一个线索将在你准备好前到达手机上。_ _”_

Reese在停住之前向浴室走了几步。Finch说了没有劳累的高强度运动被需要，但是因为知道Harold的思考方式，这场探险可能包括任何事情，从爬过排水管道到去听一场歌剧。

“这次行动有什么着装要求么？

_“_ _办公室休闲着装或是其他相同级别舒适的衣物就足够，_ _Mr. Reese_ _。_ _”_

“身份？”

_“John Warren_ _比较合适。_ _”_

Reese挑起了眉毛。 Warren是Finch给他创建的最清白的表面身份之一。最好的谎言就是真实，只不过一部分细节被去掉了。Warren的生活就像镜像般准确地复制了John真实的生活——只不过去掉了他作为政府特工的那段——补上了一段有办公室，有秘书，桌子上有合适的家庭照片的生活。无微不至地精心制作，让这个身份在几个月前他落入FBI手中之时甚至通过了他们的审查。它愚弄了唐纳力特工，但是终归它只是一个构造出来的身份。它被审慎的使用，有着很好的理由。

John被挑起了好奇心。

“交通工具？”

_“_ _如果有必要的话会被提供。_ _”_

“特殊的设备？”

_“_ _如果有必要的话，也会被提供。我将请求你留下衣柜之中的大部分武器，但是我设想你会在有至少一件武器的携带情况下感到更加自在。_ _”_

“我会的。” Harold的挑战可能会很有趣，但是小心总是他们的一天的代名词。“如果接到了新的号码？”

_“_ _那么令人遗憾地我们将像往常一样回到工作之中。_ _”_

John点点头。Harold很期待这次的行动，但他不会让这个影响他们的工作。Reese瞥了一眼时钟，接近六点。“我在半个小时内就能准备好。”

_“_ _非常好。_ _”_

他耳塞之中轻轻的点击声是Finch关闭他们连线的信号。John把耳塞拽出来放在床头柜上，直接走到了浴室。开了淋浴器，他开始缓慢地思考这场奇怪的对话。

他已经变得习惯于他耳边Harold的声音了，学会了在说话的节奏和音调中分辨这个人的情绪和情绪状况。平常，Finch是冷静的，泰然的，无用信息被精准地去除，他对事物的评论带着他不动感情的、尖锐的风趣。今天他有点儿什么都有，有一刻几乎有一点儿顽皮，但下一刻又恢复了深沉。

这是个谜题。

说的更多的话是他留下的信息之中的小花絮。巴黎。Finch去过那里，John肯定这一点。和什么人 _一起_ 。Grace? 他们几乎有4年的时间在一起，当然他们旅行过。巴黎经常是艺术家们旅行的目的地。他能够想象Harold建议来一场旅行来让她开心。Reese注意到的悲伤当然对应着Finch对于他们失去的未来的感受。

但是，佛罗伦萨……Harold在念叨这个词时候的伤感的渴望昭示了这个城市对他来说很特别。Finch的意大利语很流利，说的就像当地人一样流利。Reese本身知道这个语言足够的部分来理解Harold和他最喜欢的裁缝的大部分国际会谈。

John在CIA的世界旅游从来没有允许他在任何城市有过愉快的嬉戏经历，而且他去过佛罗伦萨一次，追踪一个恐怖分子。他对于那些只有模糊的记忆：高大的钟塔、明亮的穹顶和梦幻般的黄昏；一个不断蔓延的城市，在消失的壁画和剥落的雕柱中吸入历史，吐出的是绽放的柠檬树和扑面而来的各式香料的气息。

佛罗伦萨是一个这样的城市：宽广的要道突然变窄到鹅卵石小路铸就的缠绕的迷宫；在阴影中隔绝的小径中有长久被人遗忘的不知名雕刻家的杰作；面容模糊的雕像在大师的作品和古老的历史旁边守护。可能正是那种神秘的氛围让他们之中年长的那个着迷。

意大利，比起法国来说，更因为浪漫很出名。一个适合他的优雅的伙伴的国家，John被自己逗笑了，这个他心中一直怀疑是一个浪漫主义者的人，尽管他有着对技术的喜爱和对世界务实的展望。Finch和他无可挑剔的定制西装、温文尔雅的礼数和对幽默的敏锐感觉经常提醒Reese是个过时的人。Harold会觉得自己像到家了一样，在一个广阔的意大利庄园之中当着令人尊敬的公爵，成为一个对于艺术、文学、科学热衷的赞助人。

丝绸和天鹅绒适合他。

佛罗伦萨也会吸引一个艺术狂热者，但是出于某种原因这不像是一个好的联想。佛罗伦萨太… _私人_ 了，对于Harold来说，在一个完全不同的层面上。

还有在他说了生命线这个词之后的沉默…就好像他无意中抓到了Finch没有防备的时候。就好像他们数月来一直用来开玩笑的词语突然有了不同的意思。

摇了摇头，Reese从他穿着睡了一夜的运动服之中滑出来，走到了花洒下。

花洒喷射的水流重刷他的头和背，他调整到按摩的状态，享受着这种感觉和这份热量。他醒来时梦境的片段重新飘回了他的脑海：温暖，安全，平和。重新变成完整的感觉。渴望。John感觉自己在变硬。他闭上自己的眼睛，他放下手，抚摸和挑逗，让自己的思绪游荡开来。

 _…_ _你可以选择一个奖赏。_ _”_  
  
_“_ _任何我想要的？_ _”_  
  
_“_ _如果它在我的能力范围内来得到或者提供。_ _”_

John 伸手飞快地将水温调到了最冷。

那是个幻想，在淹没的水流之中他的兴奋逐渐消散，他坚决地提醒自己， Harold是他身为军人的禁入地区。Harold还爱着Grace。

那个Finch作下的开放式的承诺绝对不会包括John带着个男人上床。

去爱他。

啊,但是 _那_ 不是一个奖赏么。

 “在游戏中得有正确的头脑，”Reese轻声咕哝着，关掉了那辆思想列车的引擎。

他快速的洗完了澡，拿下毛巾，他看着自己镜子中的形象。刀伤、榴弹、子弹留下的疤痕很容易就被看见。最坏的被埋的更深，存放在他体内携带的黑暗之中。Finch和这些号码、他们的工作让这份重担变得轻了一些，但是事实不会被改变， _他_ 不会是那个奖赏。

他用手抹了抹自己的早晨的胡子茬，决定放弃刮胡子。在真相之镜前待的时间越少越好。

五分钟之后他正在把一件长袖的石板灰色的T恤塞到自己的黑色牛仔裤里。他把Warren的身份证明放进自己的钱包，滑进一个不常用的口袋，然后加上他的手枪皮套。他纠结一小会儿鞋子，最后穿上了一双他预估能够承受今天过完之前的数里程的鞋。

他检查了自己的pistol手枪，上了一个新的弹夹，然后在将耳机塞好前将Sig-Sauer手枪搁到了身后。没有任何迹象表明和Harold的连线是开着的，但是他知道Finch在即使是电话没有开的情况下也能有很多种方法来监听他。这之中有些东西太过于让人安心了——知道有人永远在那一头。这会让他有依赖感，变得草率。他在CIA用一种艰难的方式学会了他只能依靠他自己，没有人会来救你（no one was coming for you）。

但是一次又一次，当他需要Harold的时候，尽管会让自身安全受到威胁，Harold还是来了，将CIA的不言自明的真理整个颠覆。就像他颠覆了John的整个人生。

或者，更准确来讲，将他重新引导到了正确的路上。

可能一点点的安心到头来并不是那么糟糕的一件事。

拿起他的手机，Reese找到了等待他查看的Finch给他发的短信，短信里面是一组GPS坐标。虽然有一个奇怪的开始，但是承诺依然被履行了。他将坐标放进手机上的追踪app。是时候开始了。

瞥了一眼窗外明亮的天空，他从离门很近的衣柜中抓起来自己的黑色皮外套，走出了门。

__________________________________________

天空很晴朗，空气也很清凉，但是Reese能够在去到第一个目的地的路上保持着温暖，鉴于第一个目的地只在几个街区外。导航的app顺着小路把他带到了一个熟悉的地标前：一个他经常光临的咖啡供应商，用于开始一天。在售卖台周围很多早期的人已经聚集起来。John几乎不能扼杀自己对于Harold的开局一招想露出的咧着嘴的笑容。这个男人确实知道他的习惯。或者至少Reese在清晨的咖啡因摄取的偏好。

他检查GPS坐标来证实售卖台就是Finch想要让他来的地方，然后他等着轮到他的次序，观察着他的爱好的周边事物。在他前面还有些人排着，然后他听见咖啡卖主喊着“JOHN”。其他人没有动，他慢慢地划过人群走到前面，试图拿出自己的钱包。

“已经付过钱了”，那个男人说，将一个大杯子递给Reese。杯子套着的防止烫伤的纸上写着他的名字。“还有点心，你想要什么？”

John看着有机玻璃后面的箱内，箱子里面有各种各样的早晨“诱人的甜头”。而且它们确实是“诱人的甜头”——自家制作而且味道诱人，从Reese的个人经验来讲。突发奇想地，John选择了Harold最喜欢的之一，一个炸过的甜甜圈，上面有大量的糖霜，点缀着撒上的彩色甜片儿。售卖的人用一张餐巾裹着递了过来，然后叫了下一个人。

Reese往后站了站，轻轻地皱着眉。这是他的目的地，根据坐标来讲，但是Finch说会引导他去下一个地点的“一些事物”在哪儿或者是什么？他抿了一小口咖啡，品尝着丰富、苦咖啡的味道。就像他喜欢的那样准备的。可能这杯饮料是线索？

或者这个纸杯。

用拿着甜甜圈的手同时平衡着咖啡，他把外面的纸脱下来，在靠近杯子的一侧写着这条信息： **75' N**

一个方向，不是一对坐标。有意思。

他转身从而让自己面对南方，然后迅速估算了一下从售卖者那边的75英尺。街对面有个小公园，地上有画好的人行小道。他往那个方向走过去，用步子量着需要的距离。没走了多远，一个空着的公园长椅在等着他。

Reese迅速地看了一眼周围，公园的小路正在被行人们，各个年龄段的男女们填满，他们都走着脑子里面既定的目标，典型的纽约人。看起来没有人对他有兴趣。他在长椅周围随意的走了走，但是没有发现任何他能解释为另一个线索的明显的东西。“不小心”掉落了餐巾，他蹲下来捡起它。长椅底下也没有被粘上的东西。

自行车的“叮铃”声吸引了他的注意力然后他看向声音的来源。一个单车快递员正在朝向他的小道上面来回走着，在人行道旁边熟练地绕着圈。Reese将他的咖啡和点心搁到长椅上，让他自己的手空下来。骑着车的人，一个20岁出头的女人在他面前猛地刹了车。

“你是John？”她问道，将防风镜拿下她的脸。

他好奇地点头。

“太好了。”

Reese在她从跨在肩上的邮差包之中拿东西的时候紧张了一下，在她从包的深处拿出来一个马尼拉纸做出的信封时候稍稍放松。

 “那这个就是你的了。”她明快地说着，将信封递给他。

他伸手拿过信封。快速地一瞥就能看出信封上面没有透露发件人或是收件人的名字或者地址。这一定是Finch给他的。

“谢谢。”他喃喃道，把信封翻到另一面。也是空白的。

“别客气，我赚到的最容易的50美元。”她快速地给了他一个笑容，带上她的防风镜然后骑车离开了。

Reese对他的周边做了一次细致的检视，没有真的期望找到他的伙伴，但是能够肯定Finch在看。非常肯定的是，他现在在某个公园的监视摄像头的直线视野上。John对着它轻轻点了头，承认Harold的聪明才智，在长椅上坐了下来。

他又喝了一小口咖啡然后在手上掂了掂信封。它有一头有点粗笨，他翻过来信封并将金属曲别针取下来，让里面的东西撒到他的大腿上——一些和电子吊坠一起串在钥匙圈上的钥匙，一个寻找词汇的填字游戏书和一支笔。

钥匙和电子吊坠上都没有特征能够表明它们属于什么种类的交通工具所以他把注意力转移到了填字游戏书上。这是那种在任何杂志架子上都能找到的书，一页便宜的彩色封面后是白色的打印纸张，大概有一英寸那么厚。书是新的，书籍显示没有任何磨损。他快速地反动书页，有一页有一个折角的痕迹，就好像这一页被人卷了起来又放回原样。这页纸有着和其他稍微不同的纹理，并且只有一面有要解决的填字游戏。

Reese掩住了一个笑容然后拿到自己的笔。他在圈住填字游戏中的词汇的同时咀嚼着、抿着咖啡。他用了15分钟来找到所有的这些，一个奇怪的种类丰富的组合，包括名词、动词、形容词和副词：

ELEPHANT              大象  
COMPASSIONATE    有同情心/怜悯/慈悲  
LOVE                   爱  
COURTSHIP        求爱/求婚/求偶/奉承  
HOPE                   希望  
CLUE                    线索  
HOME                    家  
SWORD                  剑  
TRUST                  信任  
COFFEE                 咖啡  
HERO                   英雄  
FRIENDSHIP             友谊  
DELIVERY             传达/送达  
EGGS                   鸡蛋  
TRUTH                  真相  
PREDATOR             捕食者  
FAMILY                 家庭  
SOLDIER                士兵  
REVELATIONS      暴露的真相/启示  
HOPE                   希望  
CHANCES               机会  
RESILIENT       复原/迅速恢复的/有弹性的  
RIDE                 骑车/搭乘/旅行

根据Finch提供了一串钥匙，词汇“DELIVERY(传达/送达)”看起来像是最佳的线索，尽管这有点儿过火——或者说侮辱人——因为Harold提供了两个线索。或者他只是想让他开始地容易些，就像他去到咖啡售卖者那边的旅途一样。

Reese拿起来钥匙然后在电子挂坠上点击“上锁”。蜂鸣声响起，在他的左侧。把裤子上撒的甜甜圈甜片儿掸下来。他饮尽最后一点儿咖啡然后站了起来。将填字游戏书紧紧地卷起来，他把它和咖啡杯外面的被套一起塞进夹克口袋里。

他又按了一遍电子锁，将自己引导向汽车凤鸣响起的地点，沿着小路走到尽头的街上，把咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶。

Finch提供的钥匙属于一辆个头儿不小的货车。就像在长椅附近做过的那样，John围着它转了一圈儿。车的后部没有窗户，挡风玻璃、驾驶座和副驾驶的边上的玻璃都着了色。他走到车的后轮附近，解锁了车辆。

他小心的打开后车门。开玩笑式的陷阱没有在基本规则之中被提及，但是他不想碰运气。

罐装食品、写着床上用品的箱子装满了半辆车，门轻易的被打开了，露出一个整理好的内部空间。标签标好的盒子昭示了剩下的空间。他看了看每种纸盒子，盒子里面的内容都符合标签。里面的食物都是最新被购买的，而且并不是打折的或者过期的过量库存。床上用品的箱子被新毯子填满了，毯子都还被密封的塑料包装纸紧紧包裹着。

Reese关上后侧的车门然后走回驾驶座附近。向窗户里面探视的时候，他只能勉强看清楚副驾驶座上有一个白色的盒子。他打开车门滑进座位，在意识到座位已经调整好到适合他的长腿的位置的时候只能被逗乐的摇摇头。

Finch和他的那些细节。

他伸手够到白色的盒子。它跟面包房会用的盒子差不多大，被一条细绳捆起来。便利贴上有两个单词，被贴在盒子最上面，让他的喉咙发紧。

_For Joan_ _给_ _Joan_

他闭上眼睛专注在呼吸上。他应该对这种公然的侵犯私人生活的行为生气；Joan是他黑暗的日子中的一个人，在他遇见Finch之前。取而代之的是，他被感激的暖流所重刷，因为Harold在意她的重要性。在他能够控制自己的感情后，他从口袋中拿出来填字游戏的书然后检视他完成了的这一页。这里有一个能够更好的形容他的状况的单词。

COMPASSIONATE慈悲

这对应着这位老妇人，她在他是一个精神麻痹的酒鬼的时候在无家可归之人的露营地庇护他。她照顾她，在他喝了太多酒不知道哪头儿是上哪头儿是下的时候确保没有人来找他麻烦；她耐心地听着，在悲痛过于让人皮开肉绽而不吐不快的时刻。她从没管他要过任何一样东西。

这个词也对应他的伙伴，他给了车后部的这些慷慨的供应品作为礼物，让Reese能够有这个荣幸将它们一并送过去的，还有他对自己的守护者的一次专程的感谢。

他把盒子放好在副驾驶座上，将安全带记好然后启动了小货车。他不需要对于这个目的地的方向导航。

__________________________

Joan的眼睛在愉悦之中亮了些，当她打开这个白色的盒子，发现里面都是巧克力和甜点的时候。她开心的尖叫让她身边围了很多人，她也慷慨地将自己没有预见到的奖赏分给别人，之后她合上盖子，把它搁到自己私人的隐匿处。

自从接手了这幢建筑物后，Adam Saunders和他的叔叔做了很多工作来让在这里居住的无家可归者的日子更好过一些，不过John带来的更多的供应品还是被热切的接手了。Joan召集了一些能活动的人然后把货车之中的东西快速地分给了需要它们的人。

Reese花了将近一个小时跟Joan待着。大街上的生活很艰难，她说的那些悲伤的故事听起来很熟悉，但是她的灵魂依然百折不挠。

 “你看起来过的不错，”她最后说，将头扭到一边，用明亮的眼睛仔细地观察他。她戳了戳他的肋骨。“不再那么皮包骨头了。”

他大笑然后握住她的手，将自己的手绅士地裹在对方手指的外面。“我经常吃饭，”他低缓地说。“你需要什么吗？“

她摇了摇头然后拍了拍大腿上的新毯子。”我有一个安全的地方来放我自己的脑袋，有食物来填满我的胃和一个英俊的年轻人探望。我还能要什么呢？“

John有一个清单，在他不再是一个沉浸在酒瓶之中的酒鬼的现在就能提供的东西。但是她的需求一向如此简单。“另一盒甜点？“他问道。

她咧嘴一笑。“有点儿太多了，我会丢掉这样好的女孩身材的。”

有点儿冲动的，他在她手背上恭敬的吻了一下。“从没发生过。”

 “哦，快走吧，跟你，”她说，轻轻地推了他一下。“你真是变得太会调情了。”

Reese重新站起来。“肯定是因为我一直陪伴的人。”

她笑了笑，眼神变得柔和。“不管那是谁，他们对你一定很好。”

一个微笑在John的嘴角闪现。他肯定她在想着某个长腿的美人，而不是一位衣冠楚楚的绅士，但他不打算纠正她。“我得走了，但是我很快还会再回来看你。”

 “好好过，John。”

Reese点点头然后走回他停了那辆货车的地方。他将它启动然后在停下关掉引擎以前开了几个街区。他将头倒到驾驶座上，喃喃地对着空气说了一句“谢了，Finch。”

深呼吸了一下，他坐起来。是时候回到游戏中然后看其他Harold给他准备的惊喜了。

在无家可归者的露营地没有什么东西留给他，那么下一个线索肯定是在货车里的某个地方。他放下两个遮阳板、检查了杂物箱，但是都是空的。驾驶座的杂物箱是崭新的。货车有一个GPS，但是快速的检查显示没有东西被预编程，只有他从公园到露营地的记录留在了内存里。

好吧，他没指望着Finch让这个很容易。

他正要出门再检查货车的后半段，另一个想法突然钻进了他的脑子。他向前探过身子然后拉出来烟灰缸。一小片弄皱了的纸在里面躺着。他微笑后拿起了它，在膝盖上摊平。纸上只有一行数字。

**5-7-7-19 2-5-14-5-4-21-3-20**

他找到线索的愉快一下子被Finch上次留给他这样的数字来解密的记忆冲淡，那是Finch被Root劫走的时候。John最终追踪到了他们，但是差一点儿就错过了。闯进去一间房子然后发现一具绑在柱子上的尸体几乎让他被击碎。有那样令人惊恐的一瞬间，他以为那是Harold，他又一次迟于拯救所爱之人。

用袖口和废弃无绳电话上的号码留成的面包屑成了他的救赎。

John从口袋中拿出填字游戏书，将它翻到没有字的背面然后冷酷地开始画下来一个敲击代码表格来解决这个数字序列。他在刚写到第一行字母完成的时候停了下来，皱着眉。

Finch是很不直率，但是并不残忍。他肯定知道这会将他被绑架的那段回忆带回来。John不相信Harold会希望他重新回到那段故事中再做些什么。他把自己的表格划掉然后重新看了一下那一串数字。

**5-7-7-19 2-5-14-5-4-21-3-20**

他在最初的一瞥中把注意力主要放在了数字上，但是忽略了这些短划线。这不是敲击代码。一种不同的加密方法，但是是哪一种？最复杂的那种应该是需要一个什么种类的密钥的。

在尝试过了文学的道路之后，他把货车钥匙从点火器拔出来然后又检查了一遍，没有发现任何和这个线索相关的部分。他重新研究了一下这串数字。两类，一位的有八个，两位的有四个。他的嘴唇逐渐弯成了一个弧度。他一直在找复杂的结局方法，但是这只是小孩子的把戏——只是最简单的字母—数字对应的解密方法，A就是1, B就是2，以此类推。

不到三十秒他就得到了答案。

**EGGS BENEDICT** **火腿蛋松饼**

John的胃发着响声。早餐听起来像是一个绝妙的主意。

__________________________

Reese根本不及Finch偏执的一点点，他经常在Lyric Diner吃早餐，也因而对中年的女服务员来说是张有些熟悉的脸。她在他穿门而入时笑了笑然后在背后伸出手来示意。他坐到自己最喜欢的隔间，那个他和Harold曾一起待过的隔间。

他的服务员留下了一杯水和一杯咖啡，让他知道他的点单马上就要完成了。他点点头，对于Finch让所有事物完全按时间掐好了这件事儿不算是完全惊讶。

他抿了点儿水然后想到这个隔间承载的历史。这个地方就是他最初对于自己讳莫如深的雇主用突袭而有些了解的地方；这个地方让他知道了Finch是一个无处不在寻找陷阱的男人，他将一个菜单上哪个比较好吃的问题等同于一个用来知道他住在那里的把戏。

这也是Finch给了他法官Gates，他们早期的号码之一，的照片的地方；一个让他知道了机器和它的创造者不是万无一失的案件。

这也是让他坚信自己欠Finch的，绝不止那句他们第二次在这个隔间相遇时他说的“谢谢”那么简单。Harold给了他一份工作，和一个目标。他直言不讳的说出可能对于他们任何一个人来讲都不会有未来存在。这份工作很危险，不确定性非常高。他的推销商品的言辞里面可没有那么多正面的东西。

但是拯救年轻的Sam Gates,看见一位父亲和他的儿子一起在公园玩耍，给了John一个无法衡量的奖赏。

Hope. 希望

Kara Stanton几乎将那些东西都凿出了他体外。她嘲弄John像童子军一样想要帮助别人。他和她在黑暗之中走了太久，以至于他们将永远不能拜托这些污点，但是他一直试图端好自己正义的天平。

火腿蛋松饼的香味伴随着那些记忆和友谊的愉悦味道简直是好吃极了。

解决了他的早餐，他开始寻找下一个线索。他把折起来的菜单拉出来，把自己藏到在最后隔间的行李架附近开始研究它。没有包括任何照片、任何他能找到的隐藏信息。

女服务员把小票搁到了他的桌子上。上面被标上了已付款，包括的还有一笔非常慷慨的消费。第一眼的时候，这看起来没什么特别。但是…总额有些…

他更仔细地查看这张小票。收据应当是电脑生成的，所以绝对是Finch能够用它的科技法术黑进去的东西。每个项目都有一个数字代码和它的价格。咖啡的代码是4075568，价格是0.67美元。火腿蛋松饼的代码是7397117409999 ,它后面跟着的价格是9.98美元。点了太多次同样的组合，Reese不用看菜单都知道这些不是正确的金额。

他打开手机上的GPS应用，将数字输入到经度和负的纬度成为坐标，将正确的小数点放上去。几秒钟后，他的应用准确定位到了第三大街的800号街区，大约拒这间餐厅六个街区。

John放下了一些美元作为他额外的消费然后走上大街。他在餐厅的门外犹豫了一下。他开来的货车已经不见了。Finch又挥动了他的魔杖。

嘴角轻轻抽动地笑了一下，Reese合上马路另一边的人行道。一场短暂的散步能够给他一个消化早餐的机会。

__________________________

John研究了一下坐标引导他到的摩托车经销商的店面。绝对的高档。可能是Harold买了他的Ducati的地方。

经销商内部的东西是每个摩托车手的春梦。成列码放的符合空气动力学的路上霸主，框架在展示厅顶部的灯光下照射的闪闪发光。令人眩晕的色彩和赛车条纹让这些运动摩托看起来不仅迅猛，而且能够长久的维持这种状态。

中央展台，在镁光灯的聚集下，是Reese见过的最美的么偶拖车。一辆Ducati V-twin 1199 Superleggera摩托车，线条流畅的亚光黑色和银色。它被设置成引擎启动的状态，振动的声音传达着被放归自由的渴望。价钱，可以理解的，是没有的。如果你一定要问，你可付不起这个宝贝。John估计这至少要花高额的五位数。

唯一的销售人员，一个在他三十多岁的年轻人，刚刚打完一个电话。所以John就向自己想要进一步去看一眼的冲动屈服。他成功地慢慢走过去绕了一圈儿，在这个男人接近他之前欣赏摩托车的设计和细节。

“她是个美人，不是么？“销售人员问道。

是啊，她是。John喃喃道，遗憾地转过头面向这个男人。

"Paul Smithson," 年轻的男人自我介绍道，伸出了手。

Reese用一个坚定的握手完成了这个姿势。“John Warren。”

Smithson的眼睛亮了起来。“显然。你来这里是为了你的试驾。”

显然。John点头，顺着演了下去。

“伙计，我嫉妒你。”Smithson说，“只有主人才能带着这个宝贝出去。”他把手放在了Ducati的皮座上。

Reese眨了眨眼睛，几乎不能控制住自己的惊讶。Finch _是说过_ 会提供必要的交通工具，但是这个…

“你熟悉这个牌子，我猜。“Smithson闲聊着，明显不知道John实际上心里在流口水。“这是最终极的摩托车。限量版。Ducati只生产了500辆这个。完全修改了意大利1198的Superleggera轻版，让她只有390磅的空车重量。

John挑起一边的眉毛。他自己的摩托车要达到463 lbs.。

（lbs:拉丁语版本的磅的复数）

“钛合金。”Smithson咧嘴笑着解释道。“阀门，排气管和几乎所有的螺栓。减震线圈也是钛合金的，代替钢。

John在脑子里重新将对它价位的评估抬了一些然后笑了起来。在的抗拉力强度衡量下，信任一个自己骨骼靠钛金属丝和螺钉来增强的人在选择摩托车的选择品味。

并且，他们在所有能替代铝的地方用镁合金做了替换。Smithson继续说道。“轮胎的镁合金是由马克西尼铸造的。可操控性机枪而且表现…噢，她能够输出200马力以上。

Reese缓慢地吹了声口哨然后Smithson咧嘴笑了笑。“她已经被加满了油准备好出发了。我们在更衣室之中有为你准备的装备。”

装备就像摩托本身一样，是最尖端的科技和艺术品。裤子是用比赛用重皮革加上防弹材料增强的。Reese从他的牛仔裤之中钻出来再穿上它们。它们非常合适而且刚好达到了完美的长度，适应了他的长腿。John欣喜地摇了摇头。当然它们正好合适。Finch有他的尺寸。

Harold对他的华尔街套装的裤子大惊小怪的回忆闪过了他的脑海。他脊柱被震颤拉上拉链的感觉跟裤子是不是正好擦着鞋面没有任何关系。Finch跪在他的面前，另一只手…

John在完成调整温暖贴身的裤子前将那个想法猛地推到了一遍。他坐在椅子上将坚固的靴子套上自己的双脚。同样，没有任何让人惊讶的地方，完美的合脚。他决定用自己的皮夹克来代替提供的那个。他自己的能够遮挡住他的枪和手枪皮套。拿起来他的裤子和鞋，他返回了展厅。

 

Smithson正在那辆摩托的旁边等着他，胳膊底下夹着头盔。Reese将自己的衣物放到Ducati的小携带栏里——那里面已经装了一满瓶水，他把被呈上的头部装备拿了过来。

"这是一个新的Skully AR-1," Smithson说，向着头盔的方向点了点头。“他们加了些很有意思的高科技元素，你有一个GPS、燃料和速度的内不显示。而且它通过蓝牙连接到了你的手机上。所有的设备都能够通过内置扬声器和麦克风进行语音识别和操作。而且，它还有后视模式。你能看见身后的事物，不用转头就能看见所有视线盲区。

"Nice," John充满欣赏地喃喃道。

Smithson递给Reese一个标准的白色商务信封。扫一眼就能发现一个纽约州地图和一张空白信用卡大小的塑料。Reese把信封塞进自己夹克的里兜。

"你的安排显示你在目的地会安排替换的交通工具，这个依然成立吗？“

John没有任何概念，至少目前是，关于他到底正往哪儿去这件事，但是他假设Finch不会让他在外面滞留着，所以他点了点头。

 “那么，我们会有一辆拖车在终点等着收回这辆摩托车。”Smithson说，“你头盔中的GPS已经被编程进了一段你试驾的建议路线。如果你选择偏离这条路线或者是改变你的目的地，请通知我们改变我们的取回路线。“

Reese控制住了自己想要咧嘴笑的冲动。他敢肯定路线被Finch编程过了。它将带他去哪儿回事别人的猜测，但是会是他的游戏。"我相信建议的路线就很好。“

Reese跨上摩托车然后花了一小段时间来熟悉操作、测量仪的布局和调整后视镜。他把头盔上的视镜放下来，对于语音启动的功能感到开心，同步他的手机只用了几秒钟。GPS在屏幕上和他的最初的几个方向一起亮起来，编程好的路线接近两小时的行程时间也已经被显示了出来。

骑着这辆摩托两小时，在一个美妙的春天。John甚至不在乎这段驾驶是不是大部分都在城市里，但是他希望能有一段长的直路来让他开出这辆美人的性能。

他冲着竖起大拇指并且后腿的Smithson点了下头,摩托车开始的隆隆声落成了一声低吼。John让它空着转了一分钟，然后踢起支架并且换档。Smithson将经销商的前门打开，Reese冲出了展厅到了街上。

在最开始的20分钟里，他在城市之中穿梭，寻找对这辆摩托的感觉。当他到了向北开的高速路的入口加速车道的时候，引擎就像是猫一样发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

他忍着，几乎办不到地，忍下了想要挑战极限的渴望，允许自己比限速高了10迈。因为吸引了过多不必要的注意力而提前这段旅程将会非常地不值当。他从一个车道滑到另一个，轻松地越过较慢的车辆，这辆摩托车的平衡能力是顶级的，这样的操作几乎不费力气。

太早了，GPS像单调地钟一样报时，将他带离高速公路，开到了一条更老的、更偏僻的高速公路上。因为减速而带来的失望感让道给了两条车道将他带领到村庄地区和一系列蜿蜒的曲线所带来的愉悦感。

他向地面倾斜，出于纯粹的快乐将速度提升。他加足马力开上陡峭的小山坡然后在另一侧急速下降，情绪激昂。

它是一场冲刺——就像是飞行一样。

__________________________

就这样飞速的开了很多公里。差不多一个小时候，GPS闪烁着，显示出他前方很短距离内一个建议的休息点。他到达一个山坡的顶点，在布满砂砾的岔道上刹闸转弯，在关掉摩托车以前将它停在了路边树下的阴影里。

跳下车，他左肩的疼痛感和来自大腿淤青的残留的酸痛提醒了他他并不在最佳状态，但是这种不适非常微小并且能够被轻易地忽略。

他觉得极其无忧无虑，这是个陌生的、奇怪的感受。

他摘下头盔然后把它放到座位上，从小携物架上抓出来水。拉下夹克的拉链，他长长的喝了口水，让精神漫游到岔道边缘像利刃一样的栅栏上，让自己的目光掠过周围。从这个视野有利的点上，他能看见周围的乡村地带延伸到密密麻麻的小农场和林区之中。空气清甜的，天空是充满跃动感的蓝色，树木被只有春天能看见的绿色装点着。

安宁。

他深吸一口气，让情感逐渐融入内心，有些他多年以来一直带着的压力渗出去了他的身体。

这不会持续。不能。他和Finch的工作要在躲避在斗篷的阴影下而且充满了危险，他们敌人的名单一直在变长。他需要锐气，萦绕的准备状态帮助他提前预见敌人的行动然后做出反应，维持活下来的状态。活下来，拯救他们的号码。活下来，保护Harold。

但是这种感觉实在是太好了，让他不想放手…哪怕只是这么短的时间。

他把脸朝向太阳然后阖上眼睛，温柔的笑容挣脱了束缚。像这样的时光应当被珍藏起来。应当被分享。

出于习惯，他的手指伸向了他的耳机，但是他在刚伸出手准备联通电话时就停住了。他对于今天这一切的描述一直是“测试”。Harold基本上是设置了一天的假期，至少到现在这个时点是，有可能他不是在图书馆坐着，追踪John的路线。聆听着。

有可能他出了门，坐在公园的长椅上，看着bear嬉闹，享受着同样的阳光。

这是个令人愉快的想法。尽管他们的工作极少情况下允许，John经常为了那样的外出活动加入他。陪伴的温暖感觉总是存在于那些疯狂的简易的休息之中。两位男士和一条狗，不是你一般的传统家庭组合。

那是他永远不可能得到的家庭生活。尽管他经常默想那样的传统生活的场景——一位妻子，孩子们，尖板条的木桩围着的房子——他知道那不是他的生活。他做出的选择将这些选项都清除了。如果他对自己诚实的话，他真的不太适合朝九晚五的生存方式，狩猎的兴奋感一直存在于他的基因里。拯救一个号码，将他们还给 _他们的_ 家庭，是巨大满足感的一种来源。

一阵微风轻轻亲吻他的脸颊，他将那些多愁善感的想法赶走。Finch今天给了他一份礼物。几份，实际上，而他不会浪费时间在对于自己没有的东西感到遗憾上。他有一个目标，一位朋友，一位伙伴。一条他们一起养的狗。中餐外卖作为深夜加餐。一个在他耳边，无论是白天或是黑夜的声音。

Harold在他的生命里和他的心里。这本身就是一个让人惊喜的礼物了。

而且这个男人确实在制造惊喜方面有着出乎意料地好品味。Reese扫了一眼摩托车然后微笑起来。就算他不能留着这位美人，这趟旅程带来的自由和快乐已经让这一天值得被铭记，

恢复了他良好的幽默感，John把最后剩下的一点水喝光然后将空瓶子放回摩托的小携带箱里。不一会儿他就又回到了路上，在一个陡峭的下坡前加速，为了驶过一系列急转弯而不断地向左右两侧的地面倾斜。

***************

快速扫一眼头盔内部GPS显示的路径能够看出前面将要到达的4公里延展出来的公路都是知道。想要加速然后看看这辆摩托在超出负荷时的反应的想法不断诱惑着他。他轻轻地转移了一下自己的重心，让自己更加前倾了一些，然后把风门手柄转向自己。引擎开始转动，他踩上离合器。他正要准备换挡的时候，一个电话标志出现在了显示屏上。

Reese感到汹涌而来的失望感，但是工作是第一位的。他将速度调整回刚好在限速以下。“接起”，他指示道。头盔的蓝牙功能立即将来电转到了他的耳机。

_"Mr. Reese."_

John又将摩托车调低了一档然后开始寻找能够转弯的地方。“你需要我在什么地方，Finch?”

_"_ _没有改变你当前活动的需要。在这一边事情依然保持着平静的状态。我只是想恰当地向你告知，你所在区域的交通监控系统出现了一点_ _…_ _小的故障。_ _"_

Reese 邪恶地笑了笑。“一个小故障。”他放眼望着前方延展的高速公路，“那真…是遗憾。”

_"_ _是的。它无疑只是一行损坏的代码那样的错误。无论如何，我能够肯定这个情况会在接下来的_ _15_ _分钟内被解决，但是我还是想如果你知道会更好些。_ _"_

John非常开心头盔里面没有一个内置摄像头，因为他脸上的傻笑绝对会永远地毁了他的名声。Finch不仅仅在追踪着他，他还在做一位好的伙伴做的事情，清除他的障碍。能够有一个那样的人在你这边真的感觉很好，他永远为你最大的福祉而考虑。“我对此感到感激，Harold。"

Finch再次说话前有一瞬的安静， " _享受你的驾驶吧_ _, Mr. Reese_ _。_ _"_  John的耳机在Harold结束电话时响起敲击声。

"哦,我会的。"他喃喃着转动了两次阀门。摩托车向前冲出去，看起来就像她和她的驾驶者一样想要看看到底能开出多快的速度。

***************

在被编程好的路线只剩下不到一公里的时候，Reese在一幢看起来像私人房产的大门入口处前停下。他检查了一下GPS。他的路线确实是在这里面的什么地方结束的。一个快速地扫视能够看到一个监控摄像头被安装在某个大门门柱的顶端，还能看到wrought-iron 大门的中间有一个看起来高科技的读卡器。

他从兜里抽出来在摩托车经销商那里拿到的信封。有GPS的编程，他本不需要地图，但是白色的塑料卡有可能是他进去的门票。他把卡滑进读卡器。有一声的蜂鸣，锁的轻击声，一小会儿之后大门就平稳地划向了里侧。他开着摩托车进到里面，沿着树木的边缘开到底，在一幢非常大的建筑物的大门前停下，那看起来像一幢老式意大利别墅。在道路边缘停着的是摩托经销商的一辆车。

John从摩托车上跃下然后略带遗憾地向这段旅程说了再见，他在把头盔放上去之前在皮质的座椅上拍了拍。他抬起一只手穿过自己有些湿气的头发来捋直它们，取回来自己的牛仔裤和鞋，他进到了建筑物立面。厚重的木质前门冲着铺满瓦片的前厅，在远处的前厅的尽头有一个接待台。

私人俱乐部，不是私人住宅，他在往前走的时候想着。从家具装修的质量上能看出来是非常昂贵的，高档、私密的私人俱乐部。他上前走到桌子前，用点头向桌子后银发的老人问好。对方并没有佩戴名牌，但他身上穿着的三件套足以跟John见Finch穿过的相匹敌。

“我们正期待你的到来，Mr. Warren.”男人问候了他,“我是Mr. Jones.如果你想要换上衣服然后梳洗一下，Mr. Chapin已经为你预订了时间。Bruce将会为你带路。”

一位穿的很像行李员制服的衣着整洁得体的年轻人在接待台的尽头凭空出现。Reese犹豫了。他不太习惯于进入到盲目信任的状况中去。

"作为Mr. Peregrine的客人,你将拥有整个俱乐部的全部访问权。” Jones缓慢地说。“如果有任何你需要的，请一定告诉我。”

Reese感到一部分的紧张感被消除了。Peregrine。他之前没听过这个假名。一种捕食的鸟类是他温和好友的一个奇怪的选择。但是Finch可能可以在清空行凶者账号时显得有些残酷，所以可能这也不是一个特别不寻常的选择。

他跟着Bruce走过一条长廊到达一个被装修的非常好的休息室。在他洗干净并且换回了自己的牛仔裤之后，他的好奇心已经完全被挑了起来。这一天已经充满了惊喜，他在想着这个私人俱乐部的什么特性将被展现出来。

Bruce将他带到了另一个走廊，在外面，他们穿过一片广阔得向四周扩散的但却被被小心照料的草坪，还有一个春季的花朵正要盛开的花园。目的地是另一栋单独的建筑物，屋顶很低并且和剩下的建筑设计相比有些其貌不扬。他的向导在大门后方不远的门上敲击着，带着“Andrew Chapin的名牌。”敲门声带来了门后一声咆哮一样的“进来”。Bruce为Reese打开了门，然后迅速地退开了。

John进到一间中等大小的有着斯巴达式的家具和军人式的质朴的办公室。布置和桌子后面的男人是相配的。Chapin是一个每一寸都能显出来是军人的男人，不拘小节的制服，短的竖起的头发，用力压过的短袖宽肩正装衬衫。Reese猜他处于自己五十岁的后几个年头，历经风霜的面容上有象征着艰辛生活的皱褶。Chapin是Mr. Jones考究的优雅前台的对立面。

他们的态度也很不相同。Jones带着精于世故的魅力。Chapin向他投来的充满怀疑的瞪视让John觉得自己像个新兵，他几乎不能让自己停下来关于这一点的思考。

“让我们看看你的手。”Chapin命令道，听起来像他曾经当过一个军事训练的军官。

没说一句话，Reese走到桌子前，展开双手，掌心向上。Chapin稳稳地抓住它们。他研究John的掌心。他用大拇指划过他双手的食指，只在老茧的附近停住了一会儿，放开Reese的双手，他坐了回去。

“你身上带着的是什么？"

啊。这解释了那份犹豫。还有空气中淡淡的枪油和硝化甘油火药的味道。Reese缓慢地将手伸到背后然后拿出了他的Sig-Saucer。Chapin伸出一只手来拿它。John在同意这无声的请求前流畅地退出了弹夹。Finch可能安排了这个，但是这世上没有让Reese给别人一把能够用来对付他的上膛手枪的可能。

Chapin眼睛都没有眨一下。他从桌子的抽屉之中拿出一套干净的工具，然后开始拆枪。几下之后他已经把枪拆完，审视着各个零件，脸上扭曲出一个皱眉来。

John耐心地等着，试着不要微笑。这个有些惹恼他的男人身上有一种熟悉感，但是他不太能抓住那是什么。

“好吧，至少你知道怎么维护它。”Chapin在一小会儿之后咕哝着。

他把手枪的零件放在布上推到Reese这边。信息，也就是挑战是明确的。John本想闭着眼睛组装它们，但是他忍住了自己想要炫耀的冲动。他把Sig放回身后，就在他组装的最短记录之内。

Chapin咕噜了一下然后打开了他桌子的抽屉。他取出一个空的弹夹和一盒子弹然后递给了Reese。John在每放入一个子弹时都仔细的检查了，弹夹一共有15发。他期待地看着Chapin。

年龄较大的男人看了一会儿Reese，然后把椅子推了回去。他向前倾拿起了一副拐杖。将自己滑向脚边的方向，他巧妙地绕过了桌子。对方穿着到膝盖的卡其色短裤，Reese试着不要去盯着露出的人造肢体看，两条腿都是假肢。

Chapin猛的摆了下脑袋，示意他跟上。John拿起西格尔手枪和他刚装好的弹夹，在年长的男人身后随着他穿过短小的走廊。Chapin将门锁打开，然后带着他到了一个射击场，十几个用遮光面板隔开的小隔间。Chapin停在了一处然后触碰了一个开关，打开了那个射击道的灯光。一个标准的人形射击靶立在尽头，靶心标注出了致命枪击区域。

“连射十发”他粗鲁地命令道。

Reese迈步上前，决定先无视护耳和护目镜。他把新弹夹放在隔间的射击台上，向着打靶举起Sig手枪，瞄准。Chapin在他的呼吸声中轻轻地说着什么，弯曲出一个小的笑容，他知道自己在赢得好感上得了一分。他放低手枪，在戴上护目镜和护耳用具前将弹夹上膛。他用了站姿，深呼吸了两次，然后打开保险栓。他先射击了两发，歇了一下，又射击了两发，歇了一下，之后连开六发。将手枪枪口冲靶横放在夹子上，确保安全情况下他摘掉了护耳。

 “你在沉下你的左肩”，Chapin粗声粗气地说出观察。

Reese点头。他知道他在做射击补偿。“几天前被敲了一下。”

“你射击起来像个军队小孩儿”Chapin低声说。

“你也得是才能发现我是。”John开心地回答道。

Chapin冲着靶子挥挥手。“结束它。”

Reese再一次戴上护耳然后在确保站姿正确的情况下连开了五发来射光弹夹。

“嗯…”Chapin有点儿怒气地嘟囔。他在John退出空弹夹并将护目镜、护耳放在射击台上的时候拉近了靶子。致命区域靶心的中心位置已经全部被除去。“你还行。”在手杖的帮助下他轻松地转身，冲Reese地方向哼了一声，他走向了隔间远端的尽头。

John将他自己的弹夹划入Sig然后在跟上之前把手枪放到了枪套里。Chapin开了另一扇门的锁。这扇门通向另一片射击场，一个提供远距离射击的靶场。Reese曾经在服役时在这种靶场里面呆过无数个小时，他的步枪技巧因此而受益。

Chapin把手杖放到一边后解锁了一个壁式橱柜，将橱柜门转了回去。John非常渴望地向前走着，视线被陈列着的武器所吸引，这其中很多武器他之前从没见过。

“私人收藏。”Chapin说到，一个咧着嘴的笑容把他的沉默寡言变成了战友般的接受。"很多都是样枪。我为很多军工厂做测试。靶场被预订了一个半小时给你用。想试试你能不能用里面的这些找到靶子么？

Reese试着停下自己咧嘴的笑容，但是不幸地失败了。他觉得自己像个进了糖果店的小孩儿。这么多选择。先试哪一个？

**************

十几个武器试过后，Chapin用手势示意John他将关闭射击场的门。他将Reese带回了自己的办公室后，从冰箱里面拿出来了两瓶冰矿泉水。

“我更愿意给你啤酒，但是我不允许这个俱乐部出现酒精。”他解释道。

Chapin把其中一瓶递给John然后在椅子上坐下。将手杖扔到底下，他把两条腿放到桌子上，向后靠的时候长喝了一口水。

Reese把自己那瓶的瓶盖拧下来然后灌了好几口水，将舌尖残留的火药味道冲下去。他的视线移到了Chapin的假肢上，思考着他在什么地方受的伤，试图想明白为什么自己觉得他见过这个人。Chapin跟他服役时见过的很多士兵都很像，可能有些教官是他训练出来的。可能这就是全部了。

“沙漠风暴的纪念品。”捕捉到了John的视线，Chapin解释道。“IED干掉了我们乘的车。一堆人都变成了当地人的‘客人’。要不是有个特种部队救了我们，我们可能全都要死在那儿。两条腿都没法儿用了，但那个就我的特别行动队的小子把我扛在了他肩上。在我们到疏散点前他在黑暗中扛了我好几公里。”

Reese用另一次的痛饮来掩盖自己的震惊。再认知像照明弹一样闪现。他记得乌黑的夜晚，地面上矿井中漂浮的血和排泄物造成的血腥恶臭；嘶吼的求救声，渴求怜悯的祈祷声；粗粝的沙子像被风使用的鞭子那样抽在他的脸上，嘴是干的，肺在他们攀到等着的直升机附近的时候是鼓着的；他低下身子把之前的负担放到甲板上时听见的充满沙子的一声“谢谢”。

Reese从不知道那晚他们救下的人后来怎么样了。他的小队第二天就被重新分配了任务。不可能是同一个人。没有任何可能….

“军队的医生们想要保下我的两条腿，没能成功。”Chapin继续说道。“在康复所用了点儿时间来搞明白怎么着在轮椅之外生存，在退伍之后想要重新把自己在这个世界安顿下来。有段时间挺难过，就跟咱们很多从那边儿回来的人一样。

John理解地点了点头。

 “我用了很大力气不跌落到谷底。想着我被那个兵从矿坑里面救出来的时候应该得到了第二次机会。对那个我不想放弃。那时候也不知道是不是对的选择。所以我给自己找了心理咨询。最后为了退伍军人部做点儿事儿，大部分都是志愿做的，在某个医院里。有一天我接了个来自行政办公室的电话。说是有个有钱人往系统里面倒了大概一船的钱，用来做什么高科技假肢发展的实验。计算机和脑电波，那些。结果我的名字在名单的最上方，如果我感兴趣的话。”

某个有钱人…掌握着超凡的计算机知识，拥有对退伍军人的兴趣…实际上这之中只有某一个曾经与Reese有过交集…John不相信巧合。Finch的指纹在这件事上到处都是。

 “得到了第三次机会然后抓住了它。“Chapin拍拍自己的人造腿。“用了一年还是多久来弄清楚它，我再也不能跑一公里了，但是它把我放回了这个世界。”

”那你怎么最后在这儿？”Reese问到，心里非常肯定他已经知道了答案。

“接到了一个从这儿的主人那里打来的电话，从低落中走了出来。说是从退伍军人不得到了我的名字。会员们施压想要一个射击场。他想要保证事儿是正确的处理的。想要找个不会被权利游戏或是钱动摇的人。我猜他觉得我不会让什么9岁的小孩子用AK-47开枪，如果仅仅是因为他亲爱的老爹觉得这是个好主意的话。“Chapin咧嘴说道。”私下讲，我觉得他希望有人把这堆俱乐部的会员的小孩，甚至可能还有有的会员都揍个屁滚尿流，所以我尽全力来保证这事儿能达成。”

Reese咧着嘴笑了。“听起来像是个有趣的家伙。”

 “他很奇怪。他自己不喜欢枪。我曾经提出过可以教他，但他几乎不踏进靶场一步。但是他不在我提出必须的东西的时候抄近路。你试过的我的小型收藏，他是那个安排它们的人。

 “我猜我应该给他留个写着“谢谢你”的纸条。“Reese说道。他站起来，伸出手。“我非常感谢你能够分享你的宝贝。”

Chapin的回答是一个坚定的握手。“那是我的荣幸。”他的眼睛变得柔和，声音在他更加用力握手时有些粗糙。“谢谢。”

John有一瞬间愣了一下。这个男人没有任何可能性能够认出他。但是…Reese自己也加重了手上的力度，在松手之前点了下头。

“别再捡起来任何坏习惯。”Chapin低声咆哮着，眼睛中闪着诙谐的光芒。”如果你需要点儿练习时间，给我电话。我会把你敲打到该有的样子。”

 “我会记得的”，John承诺到，回应了对方一个穿着便装的，但是真诚的敬礼。

********************

他的脚步在从花园回到主楼时比平常要慢一些。他在特种部队待的时间有过那么多的任务，大部分都已经在他的记忆里模糊了。没有任何一个是美好的记忆。进门，做你必须做的任何事来完成目标，然后带上你的屁股和你队伍剩下的成员，如果行的话就出去。做简报，然后为下个任务做好准备。问题是不被鼓励的。了结不是下命令的人会担心的事情。

Chapin可能是他任务之中的一个人。有可能事实就是Harold追踪了那些任务然后用自己的方式干涉了结果。这个男人在长距离赛和操纵事件上极其精通。

就像Joan的事情一样，Reese本来应该对这展现的事实感到生气，Finch如此清楚他，清楚他的过去。这是又一个巨大差距的证明：有关Harold有多了解他，和他到底知道他高深莫测的伙伴的多少事。

但是所有他能感受到的只有感激。Chapin到底是不是他在那次任务中救过的人并不重要。那个事实，他曾经在那个晚上确实救过 _某个人_ 的事实。他发挥了自己最佳的能力来做这份工作。背叛和谎言浸透了他为他的国家效忠的那么多时间，但是他的拼尽全力….被真诚并且很好的收下了。

他转动自己的左肩，疼痛感变得有点儿更明显了。他尝试的武器中有的带着很强的后坐力，而且Chapin挑战他用左右手分别进行射击。他抿然一笑，为了Finch拥有一个射击场的奇艺和可笑。在他们试图追踪Ulrich Kohl时Harold知道怎么用观察手的望远镜来衡量风力修正量和射程的事实就提供了一个很大的线索，Harold远不像他声称的那样，对武器的知识一无所知。

说到线索，Reese需要下一个。

他在前台停下，Mr. Jones依然在前厅主持着大局。

“你是否享受你的访问呢，Mr. Warren?” Jones礼貌地问道。

"非常地。"

”非常好。“Jones拿出一串穿在有些重的 _fleur de lis_ 形状怀表短链上的钥匙。“我会转达Mr. Peregrine您的满足感的。“

Reese不觉得那有什么必要性。他能够看见Jones身后墙上的一幅画的画框里面嵌着一个小的监控摄像头。Finch无疑已经接入了这个信号。他向摄像头幅度很小的点了下头，穿过前厅走向了明媚的室外。

 

 

 

 

Ducati已经不见了，在它本来的位置停着的是一辆黑色的梅赛德斯奔驰SLS GT敞篷跑车。又一次快速驾驶。John走到车辆的后侧，注意到了牌照他微笑了起来，攫禽。他把自己滑进放线盘的后面，奶油状纹理的皮座有着太阳带来的温暖。再一次，座位已经被调到了完美适合他的位置。

他点了下GPS，因为没有预编程坐标被显示出来而皱眉。他倾身向前看了看储物箱，空的。夹克里面的信封因为他的动作有些褶皱。他将他们抽出来然后展开了地步。

地图打开时带着的硬度表明它从没被打开过，或者如果有的话，这个动作是非常小心翼翼的完成的。他扫视地图，寻找着能够让他继续向前的线索。没有高光出来的道路，也没有用X表示出来的点。

他定为了当前的地点。摩托车驾驶是一次两小时的在蜿蜒小路上的旅程。但是他如果选择了高速公路，他只是在一个距离市区一小时十五分钟车程的地方。他看了下自己的手表，1:30。他空着的胃正在提醒他距离早餐已经过了很长一段时间。他得在路上找点什么来填饱肚子。

 **如果** Harold是想让他回去的话。

他不想承认自己有些困住了，但是他想要打电话给Finch而后用这条生命线来换一个线索，如果只是为了听到他的声音的话。

骄傲让他又看了一眼地图。他用手指着回家最近的路线。这张纸很平滑，除了…一个地方的针孔在他指尖跳了出来。在地图上，这个地方被标为自然保护区。Wings Landing（鸟类着陆）。

John拿出了他的手机然后登进了网络。Wings Landing不仅是个自然保护区，还是一个鸟类栖息处。有一个链接提到了一家小餐厅，一个人们能够享受一顿美食并在原生环境下欣赏鸟类的旧式50年代风格的餐厅。这家餐厅，并非偶然的，名字叫做The Raptor（游隼）。网站贴心的给出了餐厅的GPS坐标用于提供游客方向上的引导。

Reese轻柔地笑了一下，出自对他伙伴狡猾成都的钦佩。他在梅赛德斯发出引擎启动的咕隆声时将坐标输入了导航系统，随后他将车开上了主干道。

 

从外表来看，餐厅看起来与它所宣传的一模一样。外形上它令人回想起往事，就像是一个用霓虹灯装饰的就铁轨旁的餐车厢，坐落在密林的边缘。从内部看它有着黑白格子的地板，隔板隔开的小房间和边沿是红色唇膏般装修风格的银色金属的椅子。自动点唱机中放的是Elvis Presley（猫王）的曲子。它唯一缺少的就是带有歧视色彩的hot-rod（俚语中的减重高速汽车）作为装饰。 只有一些午餐的掉队者坐在弧状的柜台旁边，一位白发苍苍的围着白围裙、戴着经典苏打水服务员帽子的老者正在收起来用过的盘子和碗。

煎烤洋葱和肉类的香味让John直流口水。

老者冲他挥了挥手，“坐任何你喜欢的地方”，他指向后墙中部的一组门，“露台也是开着的。”

选择不浪费美好的日子，John向外走去。在木制露台上他停了下来。这就像是踏入了另一个世界，餐厅内部明亮的色彩和坚硬的线条被大自然柔软的色调和愉悦感官的曲线所替代。这是一种文化上有些奇怪的并列组合。柳条用的椅子配上吸引人的原制布料靠垫环绕着像是用活着的树制作的桌子。一旦关上他身后的门，“国王“的声音马上就被鸟类欢快的歌声所取代。

Reese坐在了其中一把椅子上。桌上没有菜单，也没有常见的调料瓶和一打银质餐具。取而代之提供的是一架高性能的双筒望远镜和一本实际上是微缩的鸟类鉴别方法实地指南。

一股短暂的风所带来的声音告诉他他的侍者来了，一位处于20岁早起的女性，托一个浅盘和一杯水。她穿着牛仔裤和用久了的登山靴。一件长袖丹宁衫袖口都卷到了头儿，T-shirt装饰着“Birds Do It, Let's Fall In Love（鸟类这么做，让我们陷入爱河”）". 她金色的头发被放到后面绑成一个马尾辫儿，一些小雀斑突出了她的颧骨。一个马马虎虎的让人知道追究到谁头上的名牌让人确定她叫“Josie”.

“希望你不要介意，”她说着，将水放到了他面前。：我们在午餐的主要人群走之后就有一些人手不够。”

他不太知道她指什么，除了为他点菜的服务速度，鉴于他才刚刚坐下，简直就是完美。“介意？”

“嗯，我假设你希望看到的是50年代蓬蓬裙和女装短袜什么的，”她咧嘴而笑，“那跟装潢还挺搭的。”

他笑了回去。“现在你提到了这个…”

“哦别，求你了”她做了一个夸张的战栗的姿势。“这不是我的日常工作，所以我可以扭曲一下规则。我只是帮忙轮班中间的空闲，还有做研究。”

“研究？”

“我正在做我鸟类学的博士论文。具体的说，"Peregrine（游隼）和它们如何重新适应现代城市环境的研究”

Reese抿了一小口水。Peregrine（游隼）, 再一次的。他对鸟类有着适当的了解，在监控他们的号码的时候跟它们共享过一两个屋顶。 飞翔中的它们非常优雅，但当它们下扑捕捉猎物时有着让人惊奇的速度和不收任何规则限制的猛冲高度。它们是如此凶狠地有着对他们的配偶，巢和后代的保护欲。他看了一眼大量草木覆盖的周边。“这儿可不是很现代。”

“研究在城区里面做。”她回答道。“游隼喜欢这些高大的摩天大楼 ，还有那些旧楼的角落和裂缝。但是到这里，它们休养调理。城区的生活并不是完全为游隼打造的。那儿有很好的食物来源，很多的筑巢地点，但是它们暴露在很多环境污染和人为纷争之下。这就是为什么它们在濒危动物的名单上。农药损坏了蛋壳，让成功孵化的可能性下降。我们几乎完全失去了它们。因为一些有奉献精神的鸟类学家深入挖掘了它们种群数量大量减少的原因才让我们还能在周围看见它们。如果不是它们的保护者，它们早已经———”

她猛地刹住，脸红着说道“不好意思，我进入那个状态了。”

“人很容易就会那样，当你对什么东西充满热情的时候。“Reese说道。：我有个朋友就对鸟类很感兴趣。他也很喜欢讲课。”

“嗯，食物还是应该放在第一议程的” 她严肃的看了他一小会儿。：你看起来像个吃汉堡的人。厚的，多汁儿的，烧烤的洋葱，黄油酥片的腌黄瓜。薯条。”她的嘴唇往一边扭了下而后她皱了皱眉。“但是，不太清楚是要麦芽的还是家里做的派”

“取决于汉堡的大小。”他回答道。

“巧克力球。而且不是微波快餐食品的类型。”她骄傲的宣布道。

他举起自己的水杯，“目前这样就够了，我会记着那个派的。”

她的马尾辫儿跟着她点头和碎步跑走的动作摆动。他靠后坐着，等着自己点的单上来。随意的翻看小册子上写的这区域鸟类的描写，在Finches（雀鸟）那一页停了下来。他好奇会不会有那么一天他能知道Harold选择鸟类名称作为假名的原因，还有有多少假名John至今还不知道。他现在知道Crow （乌鸦）和Wren（鹪鹩）, Crane（鹤）和Starling(椋鸟), Gull（海鸥）还有Swift （雨燕）和and Partridge（鹧鸪）。Burdett有点惊讶了他，直到他做了点儿调查发现它跟一种叫做Red Butt（红屁股）的鸟类的联系—— 一个让他的思想奔向很多地方的术语，他知道比去思考它更该做的事情。Peregrine（游隼）是名单上的新加入者。

* Burdett ：S1E03 S1E04 冲进抢劫现场告诉Reese消息&见Carter的身份。

但是，“Finch（雀鸟）”,比任何其他的都要适合他。整体上将，它们是小到中型的鸟类，雄性以它们彩色的斑点而闻名。它们跳跃一样地飞行被解释为不平衡的飞行，其他任何物种不能相比，非常像是Harold的跛行。这没有对它们四处走动的能力产生任何不利影响，就好像他的伙伴的旧伤并没有阻止他的活跃参与。它们擅于发声，音域从一首长的缠绵甜蜜的歌曲，到一声短的pik-pik警报。

不可预测，聪明灵巧，经常被听见但不会被看见。绝对的Harold。

Josie 匆忙地带着他的点单走了过来，说好的汉堡占了大半个盘子。一座薯条做成的小山陪在它身边。她添满了杯中的水，然后留下来他静静地享受他的食物。他把头埋进去，尽情享受每一口。

她回来的时候他正在吃完最后一点儿嘎嘣作响的法式炸薯条。

“派？”

“我觉得我得过掉了，”他说，把手放到餐巾纸上擦干，“非常让人遗憾地”。

她的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我一直都能把一小部分打包到一个盒子里。“

那很诱人，但鉴于他不知道自己要往哪儿去，他摇了下脑袋来拒绝这个提议。“我确实有一个问题问你。”

“当然。”

“你说Peregrine（游隼）来到这里是来休养生息？”

她点点头。”我们有一个为受伤或是生病鸟类准备的小医院。因为我是学习Peregrine类的，我有将它们关到笼子里的准许，如果这杯需要的话。有一位中央公园动物园的首席鸟类学家帮我照顾它们。”

Reese压抑着自己的战栗，听到关起来这样一种骄傲的、拥有自由灵魂的生物。 这让他想起来很多Finch落到他们敌人手里被锁起来而且被剥削的噩梦。

他的面部表情一定是将他黑暗的想法表达了出来。Josie将一只收放到他的胳膊上。“我们将它们照顾的很好，之后一旦它们能够靠自己生活，我们就会马上放了它们”她温和地说道。“你想看看么？”

他需要什么东西来去掉脑海中Harold在铁栏杆后的可怕景象。他点点头然后站了起来。Josie领着他沿着木质的平台走了几步，穿过了一片树中的小缝隙。离餐厅外几百英尺的地方有一个中等大小的木质建筑，柔和地倾斜的屋顶上有些面板，他觉得那是天窗。

想着会看见一个无菌的、临床诊断用的内部装修，他惊讶于看见屋子温和地被渗入天蓬似的树荫的阳光所点亮。远处的落地窗让John想起了他公寓的那些窗户。这儿一下子就能看见的笼子。Josie转过身来指向了他头顶的天花板。门共用的墙被设计成了模拟悬崖壁的样子，石头的小隆起从下钻出来提供鸟类的落脚点。向下看去，一个岩架上站着一只雄性Peregrine，它眼中黄色的轮廓与它黑色的羽毛形成了鲜明对比。

“这一只在大概两周前右翅膀受了点儿小石子儿的伤，”Josie轻柔地小声说着。“这种事儿真让认惊奇，有多少傻瓜认为一只野生的鸟是他们改善精确射击技巧的好机会。特别是在城区。一位绅士在市中心发现了它，在公园中的灌木底下畏缩着。如果没有人干预，它翅膀上的伤会让它成为一只野猫的猎物。它刚到这儿的时候去看很早。大部分不是来自于伤势，而是因为游隼是捕食者，当它们不能捕猎的时候，它们失去了生存的意志。

她的话引起了Reese的共鸣。他曾在同样的状况下，在Jessica死之后。曾经在食物链的最顶层，他用酒精去掉了自己的利齿，不在乎任何其他的事情，除了痛饮带给他的能离开短暂悲痛的解脱以外。他温柔地清了下嗓子。“看起来他现在状况很好。”

“他确实是。我会在几天之内带它到城区放飞。一旦找到了自己的伴侣，Peregrines是终身配偶制，我相信他一定能找到回家的路的。它们是令人惊叹的迅速适应的生物。”

Reese点点头然后看了看周围。“这不是我想象的那样。”

她露出牙齿笑了笑。“这很不一样，对不对？我们确实有一个完整的手术室，而且有些时候我们确实不得不用传统的笼子，但是这个，”她挥舞着手，比划着整个房间“在复原期间有着巨大的心理影响。这是我们模拟出来的感觉最像是开放区域的。”

Reese在模拟的石墙上用手试了试触感。“你们有获得什么特别的资助么？“

“一位匿名者的捐助。非常的慷慨。这是我们唯一能够支付起这些的方法，建这栋楼和支付给动物园提供帮助的津贴。它同时也资助了我的研究。不然我要花很长一段时间都呆在那件蓬蓬衬衫里了。

他用笑回应她。所以John不是唯一一个被Harold拯救的捕食者。Finch和他的那些资源…用在拯救生命的救济上，资助最让人想不到的地方。

他们聊了一小会儿，John在脑海中对她在城区中研究筑巢行为的建筑做了标记。这样他就能避免在工作的时候非常不巧的碰上她。或者打扰了这些鸟类，如果他能避免的话。

”谢谢你听我闲聊，”Josie在他们爬上回木质平台的路上说，她将回到餐厅内部的门打开。”我知道我有点儿说昏了头。为了补偿你，我来支付你的午餐吧”

John摇了摇他的头。“这没有必要。”

她冲他眨了眨眼。”把这想成是让你回来试试那个派的鼓励。带你的朋友来吧。”

他拿出自己的钱包，从中抽出几章二十美金塞到了她的手上。“请把我的赞美带给厨师，然后把这个当做对你研究的资助吧。”

John在她试图把钱换回来时候将手停在了夹克兜里。

她把钞票折进牛仔裤的口袋然后陪他走到了餐厅的前门。“那么派就包在我身上了，”她肯定的说，“任何你来的时候。”

“有那么一两个好处等着被兑现总是好的。”他笑着说。“Good Luck”

“你也是，John。”

他在走回车附近的半路上停了下来而后冲着建筑物转过去了半个身子。他从没给过她他的名字。

 

 

 

 

 

当他爬进梅赛德斯的时候GPS正在闪烁着，指示了一条直接回城区的道路。一条不太长的双车道公路，沿着它能到南高速公路的入口处。下午三点左右的交通状况很是稳定，车辆都以固定的速度向前走着。Reese设定了定速巡航继续向前开，他思想的一部分在品味这一天。

Finch从来不做脑子中没有坚定目标的事情。他错综复杂的计划永远遵循着一步接一步的程序，除非是那些他要用题外话来提醒粗心的人的时候。这是他头脑工作的方式。

所以今天的目标是什么？Finch想要告诉他的是什么？展现给他？每一个Harold计划的事情都包括了一些Reese极其享受的事物。这也是沿着记忆之路的一场奇怪的旅行：它同时有关联着过去的迂回路线和纪念着现在的标志杆。

没有什么是关于未来的，但是说回来，他们的未来已被将要碰上的各个事件的暴力行为所覆盖，或者说被预言，更不要提在他们身侧潜伏的各大利益方了。任何一天，任何一个号码都可能是他们的最后一个。今天是不是只是在最可怕的事情发生前，给一个粉丝的短暂的喘息时间？Finch知道什么他不知道的么？

他敲击了一下他的耳机.

_"Yes, Mr. Reese?"_

Harold冷静的问候打断了John试图寻找词汇来解决内脏中的翻腾的尝试。

_“_ _我看见了你正在返回城区。_ _”Finch_ _流畅地继续说道。“肯定能赶上计划达到你的下一个目的地。有什么其他你需要的么？或者_ _——”_ _几个心跳声的停顿。_ _Harold_ _再次说话的时候，他的声音听起来有些高低不平、极其不安，即使他非常努力的想要掩盖过去，_ _“_ _或者你已经选择要从这场练习中退出？如果是那样的话，那么_ _——”_

“没想着退出，Finch。”Reese打断了一下，为感受到的担忧而小小地皱了下眉头。“只是…联系一下。”

 

又是沉默。那么…

 

 _“_ _一个人会认为你会因为耳朵里没有我的存在而感到感激，_ _Mr. Reese_ _。_ _”_ 他用他的平常的，干涩的语调说着。

 

“我其实变得有点儿习惯它了。”John承认道。

_"Oh."_

尽管依然有着打电话时候的担忧，Reese还是笑了。Reese让他的伙伴犯愁到只能回答一个词的时候可不多见。而且刚才那个有一点儿慌张。

“你那边儿发生了什么有趣的事情么？”他催促道。

_“我很怀疑你会觉得我每周例行的对系统的检查和对我们假身份的更新能够说得上是_ _‘_ _有趣_ _’_ _，_ _Mr. Reese._ _这儿可没有什么骚乱发生。”_

John胃里的动荡开始平息下来了。Harold应该是在做基本的维护工作，不是改变生命或是威胁生命的研究。他们的未来依旧在向前行进中。

“我看见过你能造成的破坏，而你只用一个鼠标来武装自己，Finch。你也渴望见血的战斗。你只是藏的比我更好。”他取笑道。

_“_ _我应该把这个当成是一句赞美，还是一句冒犯？_ _”_

"绝对是一句赞美。"

_"_ _接受，那么。那么除了交换打趣，你的电话有什么要点么？_ _”_

“跟你说实话，在新鲜空气顶儿上的大餐和这些练习让我有点儿犯困。”那不全是一个谎言。车开的非常平稳，舒适的座椅，定速巡航的启动也并不促进专心的驾驶。他感觉非常放松，或者至少他曾经这么感觉，在他试图辨明他伙伴的目的之前。

_“Well_ _，我们不能让你在方向盘后睡着了。你在开着一辆价值_ _25_ _万美金的车，_ _Mr. Reese_ _。”_

John的笑容又扩大了些。“你付得起的，Finch。”

_“_ _一个从不吝啬的人不会成为亿万富翁，_ _Mr. Reese_ _。或者是没有保护他的资产的话。_

一种温暖的喜悦充满了他。他落入了资产那栏儿。“给我讲个故事，”他在冲动下脱口而出。

_”_ _一个故事。什么性质的？_ _”_

_John_ _被_ _Harold_ _怀疑的语调气笑了。_ “无所谓。只要能够让我保持警觉。”

_“'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times (_ _这是最好的时代，这是最糟糕的时代_ _),”Harold_ 声音洪亮而庄重的吟诵道。

 

“我知道这个。可没有善终。”

 

_“_ _你是不是借走了我的初版书，_ _Mr. Reese?_ _在没经过同意的情况下？_ _"_

_”_ _放松，_ _Finch_ _。我清楚比那样做更好的。“_

“嗯。那或许你应该跟你的狗谈一谈然后把这一课传授给他。他又在看那些书了。”

“如果不是你一直把吱吱响咬棒从他的玩具中拿出来的话，Harold，Bear不会对你的感兴趣的。”

 

_“_ _书不是玩具，_ _Mr. Reese_ _。它们是_ _…_ _通往想象力的大门。_ _”_

_“_ 听起来像是纽约公共图书馆的标语。”

_“_ _我 **确实** 在其中的一个分支中坐着。_ _”_

“废弃的分支。”

_“_ _严格意义上。”_

“一个故事，Finch。”John提示道。

 

_“你熟悉盲人与象的故事么？_ _”_

“好像不怎么耳熟。”

 _“_ _这是个寓言故事，或者说圣经中的比喻，我认为，来源于印度次大陆板块。在一个小村庄里，生活着五位盲人。有一天，一只大象被带进了村子。这几位从前从没接触过这类动物的盲人，_ _每一个人都触摸了野兽的一部分，试图确定它到底长什么样子。第一个人摸到了躯干，然后声明它一定像一棵大树的树干一样。感受到尾巴的人觉得它应该像一条蛇或是一根绳子。第三个用胳膊环住了大象厚实的一条腿，相信它在形状上更像是柱子。第四个人说是风扇，在他检查了大象的耳朵之后。第五个触摸了它身侧的人，反驳说这是一堵墙。_ _”_

“有趣的结论。”Reese喃喃着说。

 

_“并且准确，鉴于他们各自的经历和感知。_ _”_

“但不是正确的。”

_“_ _故事的含义是一个人的主观感受可能是真的，但是这种感受固有的问题就是被限制，没能将其他的真相，或者说全部的真相考虑进来。_ _”_

 

“那些盲人们，达成过一致么？”

 

“在没有外部干预的情况下，没有。在故事里，村庄的智者提醒了他们，他们每个人都只接触到了一个部分而不是整体。想要得到造物真正的图景，他们需要结合他们所有的线索，所有的感知。”

 

“但是也有很大可能性你还是得出那是老鼠的结论，就像你也可能说那是大象一样。”John指出来。

 

_“_ _是的，那是一种可能性。哪怕是最有见地的人也经常对眼前的东西视而不见。_ _‘_ _感知即现实_ _’_ _是一个难以辩驳的古话。有时候一个不同的角度能够让你认清事物。_ _"_

“那你必须对那个观点有很强的信心。”

在Harold回答之前有一个很长的停顿。

_“你已经领会到了问题的症结，_ _Mr. Reese_ _。影响认知_ _…_ _可以是一个棘手的尝试。它需要非常多的信任，对双方都是如此，如果你想要看见_ _‘_ _全部的真相_ _’_ _。_ _"_

John皱起了眉头。这个表达中有些东西能直接被用在让他打这个电话的想法上，但他就是不能把它确定下来。

_“这个故事有很多版本，在许多宗教和学科中。它在物理学中被用作波粒二象性的比喻。我确信存在一个用七只眼盲的老鼠代替人类的版本。很多心理学家用它来作为人际交往的比喻。_ _”_

"让我猜猜，你如果只顾着看树木，就会忽略整座森林*。"

 _"_ _是的。说到这点，你所在区域的交通量似乎正在增加。我能够假设你现在已经足够警醒，可以安全地抵达下一个目的地了么？_ _"_

Reese坐直了一些。交通开始变得拥挤起来。在他们说话的时候车已经快速地开过去了几英里，纽约熟悉的天际线明显变近了。

"我相信我能对付，Finch。” 他说，“谢了。”

_"Always, Mr. Reese."_

John感受到那熟悉的战栗，这让他几乎错过了标志着Harold结束通话时候的鼠标点击声。他叹了口气，用触屏关掉了定速巡航，将自己的大部分的注意力挪到了开车上，允许他们对话的碎片浮到表面。

_树木和森林_ _…_

Finch找到了一种方法，在说到人际关系这一点时结束通话。这事儿没有逃脱他的注意。这不算太让人惊讶。从第一天开始，Harold就像一个恩尼格玛密码机，一个John依然在努力想要破解的迷。Reese曾经看到过一些Finch森林边缘的树木——比起咖啡对茶的偏好，比起电子唱片更喜欢180克黑胶唱片；对于珍本书的热爱，还有对于甜甜圈上彩色甜片儿的喜爱；一位失去的朋友，一位失去的爱人；坚实而无法动摇的道德观，让人惊讶得难以处理的绅士风度——但是他怀疑会不会有一次，他能完整看见整座森林的广阔。

_影响认知_ _..._

这可是Finch及其擅长做的事情。John曾经为Harold像变色龙一样的特质感到惊讶过，他将自己融合到大众中的能力，能让自己看起来像任何不是他的别的什么人或什么事物。他曾经隐藏在最显眼的地方*，扮作一个不爱出风头的，低水平的程序员，忍受着一位爱发号施令的、傲慢的年轻经理，那个人从没怀疑过他正在轻视一个拥有整个公司并签下他的工资支票的人。Harold曾经误导Carter认为他是一个穿着矮胖衣服，毫不重要的律师助理。这个认知在Finch展现了他一部分真实面目后被粉碎，在她追踪他安排好的通话记录的时候，引导她在城内进行了一场徒劳的搜寻。在他的指挥下他和她面对面进行了会谈，然后冷冰冰地将她扔到了泳池的深水区，来负责他们的一个号码——在Reese正在卧床休息，从Mark Snow的偷袭中恢复的时候。

从他那套订制的外表中走出来，他可以是一个复印机维修员，一个任意种类的有级别的技术人员。穿上那套盔甲，他是一个能挑战任何企业CEO并让他们跪到地上的人。

Finch从他们见面的那刻起就在影响John对他的认知。用一辆林肯城市车将他从警局运送到一个非常隐秘的地点。两位被展示的保镖，但是远远站在他们的防护圈之外，就像Reese不会构成任何威胁那样挥手让他们退下；穿着一件简约的深色风衣，呈现出一个微小无害的形象，但是语言中带着力量和那个幻象外作下的谎言；冒着John半醉狂怒的风险，无法预料地用一位女士被谋杀的录音激怒他，设法勇敢地、上气不接下气地说出一个挑战，在Reese本来可以轻易地折断他的脖子的时候。

 

_全部的真相_ _..._

 

Finch很快就证明了他不是，像John最开始给他下马威时候说的，一个闲的要命的阔佬。在Harold的例子上来讲，认知并不是事实。每次正当Reese觉得他已经把他看透了的时候，Finch就会让他感到惊讶，留下面包屑，然后引领他走上通往不同答案的道路。

 

可能全部的真相在说到Harold的时候，不在于有什么他还没透露出来，而是在于有什么他已经揭露出来。

这个启示让John在座位上又坐直了一些。Finch在最开始就告诉了他机器的秘密。尽管他声称他自己知道Reese的所有事，也不可能完全准确的预测John会在掌握这条信息后做什么。Reese本有可能用他了解到的来换取自己的安全。他也有可能会将图书馆的存在揭露给政府，鉴于这是诱捕Harold的绝佳地点。如果他将手中的牌打得好，John本来可以带着成沓儿的钱和新的生活毫不费力地脱身走开。

Finch留下了将Reese引向Grace的线索；实质上来讲给了John一个可以用来对付他的人质。

这两个秘密让他被严重暴露了，但是Harold并没有犯下任何会让他变得易受伤害的错误。

所以如果它们不是错误，那么它们就是还在进行的棋局中有意的一招。主动给予的信任：一个策略的几个要素，细致而且精密，不断地在调整。Finch从来都在他前面两步。

就像他今天让John玩儿的游戏。每一步，每一个细节都已经提前被深思熟虑过。

_哪怕是最有见地的人也经常对眼前的东西视而不见_ _…_

所以John究竟没看见什么？

 

 

Notes:

1.原句Hide in plain sight.这里为了跟Harold的低调配一下选的是“隐藏在最显眼的地方”。其实还想过，如果是特工我大概会选 “隐藏在眼皮底下”吧。其实“广罗大众”和“众目睽睽”我也想过，翻译的时候各种感觉知道意思表达不出来，会更努力哒~

2.You can’t see the forest for the trees. 本来想用“一叶障目不见泰山”，但是一来我本人一般遵从直译而不是意译，这样翻译和后面对应不上（Finch森林边缘的树木那里），二来我一直觉得在译文里面出现中国成语特别容易跳戏，可能是我个人偏好啦~

 

 

__________________________

 

当他到达GPS被编程显示的目的地的时候，他还在试图找到那个问题的答案。刚下高速，路线就将他引导到了Brooklyn的一个久远的部分，穿过了老化的街区，夫妻共同经营的沿街铺面点缀在曾经让人感到宏伟的褐砂岩间。

 

他怀疑地审视着坐标指向的立体停车场。他对只有一条出入口道路的建筑可不怎么喜欢。这太容易被一个潜伏在暗处的敌人困在陷阱里面了。正当他准备拐进路口的时候，GPS 闪出了一个修正路线，把他指向了另一条车道，再往前15英尺的地方——一个街边的停车场。

 

对于又有一个Finch有多了解他的例子同时感到放松和事与愿违的烦躁不安，John 停在了入口处一个封闭货摊的旁边。停车场的服务员是一个几乎不看他一眼就招手让他过来的年轻男人。Reese把梅赛德斯开进了他看见的第一个空地。对整排车的快速扫视透露出了极少停有高端车的信息。John把敞篷车的顶部拉下来，在向停车处走去之前确保它已经被锁好了。

 

都没从膝盖上的书中抬起头来，停车场的服务员将一把钥匙轻轻地拍在了他面前的控制台上，生成了一张的停车票并将它递给了Reese。John呢喃了一句谢谢，被回以一声嘟囔。

 

Reese从停车处走开来。这位服务员明显不在Harold的游戏中。那他来是这里做什么的？ 他扫了扫大街上。更多的褐砂石，一个录像带租赁的商店，一个小的便利店，自助洗衣店Laundromat ，还有一个临街铺面是玻璃的，看起来像是健身教室地方。他心不在焉的用手指弹着停车票。到底在哪儿？他的——是那张票，当然了。

 

他研究了一下票。日期是对的，但是时间戳是错误的。差不多快到下午四点了，停车票上显示的时间是 **19:34** **，** 几乎差了三个半小时。停车票上还显示了停车场的地址——1913 Fenmore大街。1934一定是个地址。

 

他穿到街对面，查看店铺铺面的号码。那个健身教室是他的重点。他在宽大的窗户前很短的距离停下，礼让一位年轻的母亲，她带着她的两个上学年纪的、穿着武学艺术装备的孩子们快速地从他面前走过然后进入了健身教室。里面其他各个年龄的孩子和成人们聚集在一起，有些在环绕周边的折叠凳子上坐着, 另外一些就地坐在将宽阔开放的房间中心填满的垫子上。

 

在垫子上，一批更大些的青年人正在一位讲师审视的眼睛下进行相对有难度的Kata武术训练。Reese看着了一个高个儿的年轻黑人在最后一个动作摇晃了一下，但是最终保持住了。在用一个充满尊重的鞠躬宣布下课之前，讲师穿过人群走向他，向他的耳朵低声说了些什么。John关注着的男孩以鞠躬进行了回礼，然后兴奋地上蹿下跳。在他回头将脸冲向窗户时，Reese在惊讶中僵住了。

 

Darren McGrady.

 

距离他们帮他解决他兄弟的谋杀已经有一年多了。就像他知道Finch一直持续关注着Monica Jacobs, Reese一直保持着对这个年轻男人的静静地监视，在远处看着他在收养他的家庭的照顾下茁壮的成长，在Finch安排的因为天赋和才能而出名的学校中体现出优异的成绩。他的收场本来可能是另一个悲惨的统计数字。取而代之的是，他在蓬勃地发展，比Reese第一次见到他高了将近3英寸，瘦长的肢体预示着可能到达的更高的高度。他的脸瘦了一些，少了年轻带来的圆度，为他将成为什么样的男人提供了一些线索。

 

Darren突然停下了，明显惊讶于发现自己正在被John透过橱窗盯着。他咧着嘴笑了起来，然后疯狂地冲Reese挥手，示意他进来。John从人群中找到一条路穿了过来，给对方早已伸出的手一个同等热情的击掌。

 

"Darren."

 

"Reese! 哥们儿，真高兴看见你！!"

 

"我看出来你依然在学习‘战争的艺术（也是孙子兵法的英文译名）,"Reese在说出自己的观察后微笑。“你没放弃画画，对吧？”

 

"一个真正的武士能够平衡身体上的和精神上的事物。”Darren回答道，眼睛淘气地闪着光。

 

Reese点点头。“你在这儿看起来不错。”

 

Darren的脸在开心之中变红了。“最后还有个小问题，但是老师说我很快就可以学习下一个阶段了。我没想好到底学居合道还是见城道。"他冲着两个空着的椅子点了点头。”我不敢相信你在这儿。你来得正好儿。Koboru大师正要进行一次示范。他几乎从不表演。你绝对会爱上这个的！”

 

出于好奇，Reese跟着年轻人走到了他指着的座位上。人群安静下来时候，他们将将安顿好自己。电子的边缘站着一位身形细长，穿着大师级别的黑色服装的男人，低头、鞠躬。有着东方的血统，他看起来非常古老，几乎有些瘦弱，灯光下他的光秃秃的头顶显得锃亮。

 

觉得他瘦弱的错觉在他抬头的瞬间彻底消失。看起来就好像他从身边环绕他的空气之中吸收了能量和力量。他迈着步子走向垫子的中间，然后在轴心点上缓缓转动，向四边鞠躬敬礼。优雅的沉到膝盖上，他将一把kantana剑和剑鞘恭敬的放在了他面前的垫子上。

 

Reese前倾着身体，就像他身侧的年轻人一样专注的看着。他确实在以色列格斗术和咏春拳方面被训练过,但这是一种他从未研习过的武学艺术。居合道是一种以拉伸、剪裁，取代剑鞘中的剑的艺术*。它听起来很简单，但是实际上有一种一直吸引他的致死的美感。

 

Koboru向前倾身体，在剑的上方鞠躬，表示他的尊敬。常年练习的经验和精准的移动，让他拿起剑并滑进了他身侧的剑鞘里。他停顿了一小下，然后在一个平滑的牵引之中，他用右手将katana从剑鞘中取出，延续着动作，他向右侧做出一个延伸的猛刺，在这同时他的右腿向前做出了弓步，用脚掌跺脚着地。

 

一个停顿，之后剑刃已经在他的脑袋上弯曲着，逆向移动后的两个双手交替的向前猛砍，精妙的金属在空气分子中吹起哨响。

十分着迷的，John看着Master一系列优雅的动作和停顿中舞出流畅的线条，年长男人在垫子中穿梭的身影让剑刃的闪光随之舞动。那是一个战士的动作，那些冲刺、斜劈、刀柄亲吻上剑鞘时突然的声响，无一不是在暗示着暴力的装备，然而这有一种原始的优雅嵌在其中。

 

John在Koboru将剑刃最后一次装入剑鞘、放在地上并鞠躬时感到了突然的极度的失望。他和剩下的其他一样都坐在自己的脚上，为亲眼看见的精湛技艺而给出一个充满尊敬的鞠躬。Koboru站了起来，向被召集的人们鞠躬，之后轻手轻脚地撤下了垫子。他在从屋子后方的门退出前与一位教导者短暂的说了几个词。

 

Reese看了眼他身侧的年轻男人，身侧的人的震惊表情让他微笑起来。“我猜用剑战胜了用木棍儿。”他观察道。

Darren咧嘴笑了起来，眼睛闪烁着。“Oh man,那是...我不知道那是什么，但是是的，剑，肯定的。” 他的头突然回过去，在别人在道场另一侧叫了他的名字之后。“不好意思给我一分钟。”

 

Reese看着他绕过垫子冲过去，熟练地躲过路上正在走向出口的成年人和小孩子们。在与教导者一个短暂的对话后，Darren像闪电一样向他冲了回来，兴奋的几乎要跳起来了。

 

"Reese，他想跟你说话！”

 

John抬起了一边的眉毛。

 

"大师Koboru." Darren在敬畏中喘着气说出了他的名字。“他想—”而后年轻的小伙子摇了摇自己的头，找回了自己的沉着。“我是说他询问你是否有幸能够聊一聊。”

 

先不提他暗自持有着怀疑，认为这是Harold的计划的一部分，一个人不会无视一位大师的请求。Darren带路，他们走向了Koboru用过的出口。一个短小的走廊冲着尽头的看起来沉重的木门。打开门后是几个干净、整洁的小办公室的门口。门上镶嵌这纹路复杂的，以花饰点缀的花纹。

 

Darren向门边一个华美的小桌子旁边的枝条编的小筐点了点头。“你得把你的手机留在这儿。” 在John眉头挑起的情况下，青年耸了耸肩。“Koboru大师是个老派的人。说是有电话占着你耳朵的情况下，你不能倾听自然的声音。”

 

Reese迟疑了，他不想跟他自己和Finch的连接分开，但是他读到的Darren眼中的请求让他做了决定。他把手机扔到篮子里，然后把耳机放到了衣袋里。

 

道场后的建筑物的庭院是被一个精美的日本花园填满的，各类花朵和灌木在空气中都能嗅到，流水的低吟和喷泉发出的微小的溅洒声创造出来了一种让人愉悦的白噪音，几乎将整个城市的声音抵消掉。他们走过一条石头铺出的小路，到达了Koboru等着的地方，装入剑鞘的katana依然横在他膝盖左右的位置。坐在一个石头做的小长椅上，迎向太阳洒下的徘徊不去的光线，年长的男人看上去就像是本身就是环境的一部分，完全处于平和和放松当中。

 

"感谢你为我的客人引路, Darren,"他淡淡的说着问好。

 

眼睛睁大，明显的舌头打结，Darren最后成功的以充满尊敬的鞠躬问了好。

 

“我还要请你帮个忙。”年轻人点点头，在Koboru将剑举起来交给他的时候，他的嘴在惊讶中张开。“你能帮我把这个放回适当的地方么？”

 

Reese小心地观察着Darren, 好奇年轻人是否知道这个请求有多不寻常。Darren看上去知道他被授予的荣誉，在小心地双手接下剑之前深深鞠了一躬。向Reese点了下头，他小心地踩着步子转回了向道场的方向，以一种这把剑值得的尊敬的方式将它带了回去。

 

————————————

*原句是Iaido was the art of drawing, cutting and replacing the sword in the scabbard. 不是特别理解居合道，所以觉得我翻译的好像有点儿问题，鞠躬

 

 “你觉得刚才的居合道如何？”Koboru轻轻地询问着，他以高深莫测的眼神凝视着Reese。

 

“那非常…”John试图找一种方式来表达他的感觉，然后做出了选择“优美”。

 

年长的男人的脸上露出了微笑。“啊，你选了这个词，让我很开心。对于一个战士来说，能够看到武器背后的东西很难得。钢铁之中本身就蕴含着暴力。”

 

John给出了一个小的微笑，稍稍点了点头。

“年轻人Darren常常提起拯救了他生命的、同时也为了他的兄长伸张了正义的Ronin。“Koboru继续说道。“他非常的敬重你。”由于赞扬而带来的不安让Reese微微挪动了身体。Koboru锐利的看向他“你不同意？你不认为你自己值得他的崇拜？”

“我只是在做我的工作。”John简洁的回答到。

 

Koboru摇了摇他的头。“我让你感到不自在了。那不是我的意图。请原谅一个老人的率直。”他用手势比了比身侧的空间。“过来坐。我们可以说一说剑术。”

 

 _"Tsune ni ite, kyu ni awasu,"_  年长的大师在Reese坐到长椅的另一端上时低声说道。“居合道是一种有关准备和行动的状态。一个人必须保持警惕，准备好在面对一个敌人时迅速而又果决的状态。一个战士被训练拥有这样的技能，使用一把剑的每一个部分，最大程度的发挥自己的优势。你明白这个,对吧?”

 

John点点头。

 

“只有剑刃的技巧，就像长剑出鞘一样。没有方向或是目的，它对于持有它的人和在范围内能触及的站在相反立场的对手的作用一样致命。藏于剑鞘内的长剑拥有平静。准备就绪。之道什么时候将剑抽出，什么时候将剑放回剑鞘，需要平衡。灵魂上的和谐。

 

这就是这门艺术的美妙…这种 **方式** 。一个像是由战士的智慧和意愿——行动的——技巧和目的织成的网。真正的实践者会平衡暴力的容量，用他指导自己更多做好事而不是伤害他人的道德和良知。”

 

“那是个挺高的标准。”John说出了自己的想法。

 

“你是对的。”年长的男人将目光移到了花园上。“武士行为的暴力更为人们所熟知。武士的准则，让他们能够无畏的面对死亡，在面对不甚荣光的事物时候可以选择切腹。很少有人理解他们都有一段很长的服役历史，不只是对他们的主人，也是对他们的人民。他们中的很多人都受到过良好的教育，在我们最为抒情的诗人之中被传颂。我们最让人惊叹的艺术家和外交家们。那不是一种能够轻易达到的平衡。武士在战争的年代因为战斗的技巧而被认为具有价值，但是当我的国家向和平发展，还没找到平衡的武士就像现在从战争中归来的士兵那样。迷失。没有领导。被抛弃。有些被叫做Ronin，变成了雇佣军。有些是土匪。达到了这个… **方式** 的人。这个过程很…艰难。但并非不可能。”

 

Koboru停住，郑重地转身凝视Reese。“你拥有一个武士的技巧，但是你不觉得这些值得被赞扬。你能欣赏居合道的美丽，但是你还是不能在内心中展望它。你依然在你的旅途中。”

 

Reese僵硬了。这个男人太过于有洞察力，或者Finch教了他应该如何做，后者的可能性比较高。他感到一丝怒火在搅乱自己。“Darren说你很少表演。”他说道，决定选择不去回答未预料到的评论，转而提出自己的几个问题。

“为什么你今天进行了？”

 

Koboru轻笑了起来。“一只小鸟告诉我我会有一个欣赏的观众。”Finch。够了就是够了。Reese准备起身，但是Koboru在他胳膊上放上了一只手。“表演是被安排的。这个会面不是。”

 

小心翼翼地，John坐回了长椅上。

 

“我欠个人情，”Koboru解释道。“我是个老人了，我想看它被还清。”

 

Reese怀疑地看着他。“那么我是怎么样符合这个情况的？”

 

失去的记忆让老人的眼睛变成了深黑色。“我曾经有一个孙女。样子非常的现代美国青少年。她对于朋友的选择…啊，她非常年轻而年轻会犯下错误。她以为他们是一起出去，来一场深夜的驾车兜风。他们停在了一个酒品店前面。跟她在一起的两个年轻的男孩把枪放在她的头上，强迫她帮助他们抢劫。警察开着车追逐，车祸。她被杀了。活下来的一个同伴揭露了真相…他们计划这个抢劫有些时间了。他们一直想着让我孙女来承担这个过错。”

 

Koboru悲伤地摇了摇他的头。“我在她死的两天前被一个人接触并且警告过。一个男人到了道场。告诉我她的生命有危险。告诉我我们应当留她在我们附近。她的父母尝试了，但是她太有自己的想法，相信她自己的那套不朽。葬礼之后他又来了这里。表达了对于我们的失去的悲伤。我非常生气。我要求知道为什么，如果他知道她处于极大的危险中，为什么他没有做出更多。他没有回答，他只是接受了我的怒斥，没有任何问题和借口。”

 

“他走之前，有向我要求一个小物件的勇气。他理解我的心中嘶吼着复仇。他请求我创造一些优美的东西来替代这些。一些能够让我铭记我的孙女、让她感到骄傲的东西。就是那个时候我才意识到他本人也是破碎的，他的鞠躬之中有悲痛。他懂得失去。他心中怀有活在我心中一样的对于报仇的渴望。但是他拒绝向它低头。他走了另一条道路。他劝服我也做出同样的选择。”Koboru温和的笑着。“我创造和今天表演的剑道就来自于他的请求。我舞出它的时候，我的孙女就还活着。”

 

Reese明白如果他问到她的名字，会在Harold的失去的机会中的板子上找到她。她肯定是早期的号码之一，Finch永远不能忘记的号码之一。

 

“他偶尔回来。来享受这个花园。我们很少说话。他很…”

 

“注重隐私。”Reese缓慢地说道。

 

“孤单。”Korobu修正了他。“并且顽固。可能跟你一样顽固。”

 

不情愿地，John接受了这个评论。他和Finch在这方面确实 _相像_ 。

 

“他很好奇，这只小鸟。在我们说话的他的拜访之中，他有很多的问题。他想要学习这个 **方式** 。”

 

John皱起眉头来。对武器艺术的兴趣？Finch?非常不可能，除非是其中的哲学方面挑起了他的好奇心。身体上的暴力和Harold就像是光谱上的两个极端。他对于这个想法有些不寒而栗，想到一个眼中有着自我防御的人，在每次Reese回到图书馆的时候做着鬼脸看着他，身上穿的衬衫上有新的血迹。

 

“并不是为了他自己练习。”Koboru继续说道，“但是更好的理解一个朋友。”

那更加不能说得通了，如果他是问题之中的朋友。Finch知道他的所有事情——知道他雇佣了什么样子的怪物来给自己工作。Reese怀疑地瞪着他。这个老男人想要的到底是什么？一个能够还清他提到的债的杀手？

 

就像能够读出Reese的所思所想一样，大师举起了他的双手。“你误会了。我不想从你身上得到任何东西，除了你的耐心和一个开放的心态。就像我说的，我们的会面不在计划内。我并不知道那就是你，他希望我还上人情的方法就是进行一场表演给来欣赏的人。知道我看见你和年轻的Darren坐在一起，我才明白我学生的英雄和小鸟的朋友是同一个人。”

 

“我不是个英雄。”John用一半咆哮的声音说着。

 

“Darren相信你是。”

 

“他只是个孩子…太过于沉浸在神话和充满荣耀的传说里。”

 

“一个如果不是你介入就会误入歧途的孩子,”老人冷静地反驳这。“我请求与你谈话，来表达对于拯救了我的学生的感谢，来还清一个让我免于毁掉名誉的男人的人情。”Koboru向前倾斜身体，他的眼神专注。“小鸟不会亲自向你歌唱，但他应该，所以喜欢瞎管闲事儿的老人我来，帮他说出那些话是我给自己找的。”

 

John在惊讶中眨了眨眼，浓稠滚动的愤怒被机警的好奇代替。“那么这个信息回事什么？”他小心地问道。

 

“他的希望。你能从你的悲伤之中找到平静。接受你是一个好人而非你保持密切的黑暗面的事实。你能敞开心扉面对…各种可能性。”

 

John皱眉然后看向了别处。“当你生活在阴影之中…成为它们的一部分，那么变成什么别的就很困难。”

 

“你感受不到脸上的阳光么？你在这其中的位置？”

 

“有时那感觉像是一种幻觉。”Reese轻声说。

 

“你已经找到了你的家，你没有么？”Koboru向前压迫着。“你已经不再是一个Ronin了。你的召唤…拯救像Darren一样的无辜的人。这不是一种使用你的才能的值得方式么？它没给你的灵魂带来光亮？”

 

“你带了一个面具太久，你忘了在那之下你是谁。”John承认道。

“我的..才能..很难被看做有价值，或是有荣誉感。鉴于我做了什么才有这些。”

 

“一个人走的每一步，每一个呼吸…”Koboru挥手指向花园，“每件事都是联系的。玉米甲虫的翅膀影响了风吹过的方向，沙子飘动的方式，还有一个正视现实的男人眼中反射的光芒。

 

 

‘平静来源于接受有一部分的你永远不能平静下来。’你的技巧之中不存在耻辱。在明白你能做什么的过程之中。这个世界不是这个安逸的花园。战士的存在是因为他们被需要。平衡，他能够同时具有同情心和暴力。完成你的旅途，而后你的眼界将会变大，你会将愿望的实现给予他。”

_来源于悲伤中的平静。接受。可能性_ _…_

 

什么可能性？

 

John摇了摇头。好吧，看起来他明显是更加像盲人的那个。他那就是今天的信息了。他本来应该看到的东西…那就是他需要用来解答的谜语。他瞥了眼Koboru。“你没有什么有关大象的圣人建议吧，有么？”

 

老人大笑起来。“只有我绝对不会邀请它们来我的花园。”他站了起来。“你，但是，是受欢迎的。留在这儿。享受一会儿。这儿还会有一个小时的阳光。”

 

“那当它消失的时候？”Reese温和地站起来，向Kobru包含敬意的鞠了一躬。

 

Koboru展露了一个含义隐晦的笑容。“从另一个的眼中寻找启迪。”他鞠躬然后轻手轻脚地沿着铺好的路走了回去。

 

——————————————————————————

 

太过不安让他不能坐下来，John让自己的脚将他带向相反的方向，向花园的更深处走去。被美景所环绕，他却因为脑中乒乓作响的想法而不能欣赏。迷惑变成了恼怒。这是浪费时间。内省不是什么他听任自己沉进去的东西。他知道自己是什么人。

 

除了…

 

盲人与象。

 

这儿有一课。

 

他没有看到全局。Harold的“全部的真相。”

 

铺好的石子路在散发着芬芳的开花灌木处转弯，结束在另一个坐着的区域 ，木制的雕刻着花纹的座椅被安排围绕在一个小小的池塘，表面上闪耀着太阳徘徊着的光线。

他犹豫了一下，然后下决心地大步走向池边然后低头看了下去。他看见的男人的影像也向他看回来反映着他内心的焦虑——线条有力的下颚，冰冷的眼睛，高，黑暗，具有威胁下。一个Kara Stanton锤炼出来的杀手。

 

有些反胃，他往后退了一步然后坠落在某个长椅上。他在沮丧中举起手穿过自己的头发然后感觉有什么捅进自己的身体里。有些被激怒了，他伸手够到口袋然后从中抽出被卷起来的谜语书。他都忘了他有这个。

 

为什么他 **会** 有这个？他今天根本没有真正需要它来作为一个线索，所以为什么Finch给他提供了这个？他抚平书籍，翻到他已经解开了谜题的那一页，然后开始研究他列出的单词清单。

 

ELEPHANT              大象  
COMPASSIONATE      有同情心  
LOVE                   爱  
COURTSHIP             求爱  
HOPE                   希望  
CLUE                   线索  
HOME                   家  
SWORD                  剑  
TRUST                  信任  
COFFEE                 咖啡  
HERO                   英雄  
FRIENDSHIP             友谊  
DELIVERY               送达  
EGGS                   鸡蛋  
TRUTH                  真相  
PREDATOR             捕食者  
FAMILY                 家庭  
SOLDIER                士兵  
REVELATIONS           启示  
HOPE                   希望  
CHANCES               机会  
RESILIENT              复原  
RIDE                    驾驶

 

他写下来的时候并没有把这些单词按照一种顺序排列出来，但现在他当他真正的看着它们的时候，一种规律轻轻推了他一下。皱着眉，他把笔拿出来然后开始一个新的清单，把能够形容今天发生的一个个活动的明显的线索摘出来，把这些单词配成对，跟它们最能形容的情况对上号。

COFFEE—CLUE 咖啡——线索

DELIVERY—COMPASSIONATE 送达——有同情心的

EGGS—HOPE 鸡蛋——希望

RIDE—FAMILY 驾驶——家庭

SOLDIER—CHANCES 士兵——机会

PREDATOR—RESILIENT 捕食者——复原

ELEPHANT—TRUST 大象——信任

SWORD—HERO 剑——英雄

 

他凝视着原来的清单上剩下的六个单词，喉咙中血液的搏动声太过响亮。

REVELATIONS启示  
TRUTH真相  
HOPE希望  
LOVE爱  
COURTSHIP求爱  
HOME家

这一天充满了启示和真相。每一个都被某个人，某个地点或者某种经历传达——它们是Finch选择展现的特定的信息和记忆。一个能从外部影响他的认知的资源，就像Harold的寓言里外乡智慧的长者。Koboru给出的启迪，让他看透另一个人眼中的东西。

Joan来指出这一点，他早已不再是那个她知道的无家可归的醉汉。

 

在小餐馆的早餐，让他回忆起来哪些事情在他和Finch之间改变了；在哪里信任的微光被双方显露出来；在哪里他做出决定再次抱有希望。

 

驾驶摩托车的旅程，带给他令人惊奇的平静和这个认知：他不再是一个人；再一次的，他有了他在意的人，一个能够填满空白的空间的人。

 

Chapin的故事让他恢复了一点儿骄傲，有关他曾经是谁和他曾经做过什么；一堂课，关于第二次机会太过珍贵，绝不能被浪费。

 

Peregrine的困境，掠食者曾经就像他一样，濒临绝灭；他们通过这样的人的小心培养重新变回他们自己：那些在他们的凶恶中找到价值，鼓励他们蓬勃发展，并且在最难以预料的地方为他们筑立巢穴的人。

大象——故事中的故事。信任外部来源对于那些盲人认知上的影响。

Darren和Koboru,学生和一位领会了武士准则的大师，在暴力和美丽、混乱和和谐中找到平衡；鼓励他也做同样的事情。

 

希望在单子上出现了两次。这不可能是一个巧合。不会来自于Finch。他对于每件事都一丝不苟。如果Koburu说的是事实，他们两个的对话 _不是_ _Finch_ 计划好的，那这就不会是Harold从线索中指给他的“Hope希望”。

 

但也有可能那就是其中的一部分。

 

他最大的悲痛就是他无力拯救Jessica。他到的实在太晚，以至于不能拯救他爱过的女人。Finch也没能救下她。她是早期的号码之一，就像Koboru的孙女一样。

 

John在脑中描绘她的样子，柔和美丽的面容，飘动的金色长发。失去的痛苦依然在那里，在他心底深处。但是让他螺旋下降、变成一个酒鬼，甚至本来最终会让他因此而死的痛苦和心碎已经减缓为一种钝痛。他在无意识中，已经接近能够面对它了。

 

Koboru是那个致命一击，当他那样直率的指出John依然在接受自己是谁的旅途中。“你是谁？”这往往是他们的号码问出的第一个问题、最近，是Abby Monroe问出的它。他那个时候不知道如何回答，他现在也不是完全肯定。但是经过了这充满启示的一天，他能够面对这样的确信：他变得比在镜子里不想看见的怪物更多些什么。

 

他注视着折射出淡淡微光的池塘，缓慢地直起身来而后移动到池塘的边缘。他闭上眼，做了一个深呼吸。又一个。他需要理解。来看见那个他的伙伴想让他看的东西。

 

Harold。在他的定制西装、色彩斑斓的领带和方巾里。

 

充满了神秘感和秘密的男人。天才。富有同情心的人。

 

有着调皮的幽默感的男人，当他允许这种情感出来玩的时候。

 

特别给他安排了这一天的男人。

 

他从没有过像这样的一天。从没有人足够了解他到能给他计划出这样的一天：按下他身上的按钮——以一种好的方式。

 

从没有人足够在乎到给他…

 

Reese允许自己的眼睛睁开。池子反射回来的形象跟他上次看过的已经不同了。哦，它还是那个高的，深色头发男人的样子，太阳穴附近是灰色的，但是那种危险的氛围已经离开了，眼睛被角落因笑容而起的小褶皱柔化，一个小但真正的笑容弯曲在他的嘴角。回望过来的男人看起来…

平静。幸福。

 

区别是什么？为什么他现在能看见自己的这个部分了，而之前不能？

 

他在想着Finch。关于今天。关于Harold需要有多了解他，才能——

 

但是当然他了解他。Finch知道他的所有事。

 

 _接受_ 跟他相关的一切。

 

关心。

 

希望他能敞开心扉面对各种“可能性”。

 

Reese抬起手擦着自己的下巴，就在他的伙伴之前的话语重新回到他耳边的时刻。“ _哪怕是最有见地的人也经常对眼前的东西视而不见_ ”

 

究竟有多少次，他跟自己说跟Harold多余友谊的部分是不可能的，因为即使那个男人感兴趣，他也值得更好的？ Harold _曾经_ 感兴趣过么？ 他已经能够了结他自己的失去了吗？Harold决定对Grace放手了吗？

 

他希望他拥有 _那些_ 问题的答案。

 

他允许自己的视线飘动，徘徊的日光温暖了他脸颊的一侧。一半处在阴影中，一半处在阳光下。这就像是他现在生活的写照。这比被黑暗吞噬要好，比继续做那个遇见Finch之前的，黑暗——但有很大不同的人要好。他本来会被愁郁吞噬，但是Harold扔给了他一条--

 

一条生命线。

 

一个与世界的链接。

 

生命线是双向的。

 

John低头瞥向单子上剩下的单词。

HOPE希望  
LOVE爱  
COURTSHIP求爱  
HOME家

该死，他领会的速度太慢了。他该把他间谍学校的文凭还回去。

 

 

 

************************************

 

Reese在走出花园的时候把手机从筐子中勾出来，自然地开始查看来电记录。一直处于无法联系的状态可能会让Finch不安，但是他的手机上没有信息等待查看。那里也没有对于他下一个目的地的新线索，尽管他猜测自己已经离游戏的最后一步非常近了。

 

道馆是空的，学生们也早就已经离开了。John绕开了垫子，轻轻地走着，对于他难得的易碎的平静保持着尊敬，尽管他渴望找到他的伙伴和确认他的推断。在他之前用过的折叠的椅子上，他看见了一本平装书。翻旧了的有些破烂的边角和已经有些被撕破的封面，那是一本《远大前程》。John因为他伙伴所选题目的恰当性咧着嘴笑了出来。

 

一片明亮的羽毛夹在其中一页，高光的段落标示了他最后的线索。

 

_“Pause you who read this, and think for a moment of the long chain of iron or gold, of thorns or flowers, that would never have bound you, but for the formation of the first link on one memorable day.”_

正读到这里的人请你稍微停下来，用这一刻思考人生这长长的链条。无论是钢铁制成或是鎏金铸成，无论是荆棘编成或是鲜花织成，如果没有那值得铭记的第一天作为第一环，你就不可能经历这样的一生。

 

只有一天，一个地方，符合这个描述。

 

 

Notes:

  1. 有没有觉得把手机从筐里边儿勾出来的行为特别Reese? 想想他一边儿想事情一边儿漫不经心地挑起来手机的方式，naughty indeed
  2. Great Expectations 远大前程 原著作者狄更斯。



我找了很久没有找到满意的现成的中文翻译，这里是我个人翻译的。有参考外研社王珊珊等译者的译法，也有参考1994年8月年版本译者罗志野的译法。

  1. 这一段文字来自远大前程的第九章的结尾，这一天开始Pip的人生被永远的改变了。（以下涉及远大前程剧透）



这一天他遇见了艾丝黛拉小姐，他爱上了她并为了和她属于同一个层级而备受煎熬。我最开始以为Finch的暗指是这个，因为符合他这一天的目的。但是后来我想起来艾丝黛拉小姐因为身世的缘故对于Pip多有不屑，Finch和John的身价来讲似乎并不符合这一点。

 

直到我有查到，第九章这一天回到家的Pip和他的好友乔（Joe）说了庄园里面发生的一些事情，这之后Pip经历了很多，有段时间他甚至对乔都不太看得起。但是乔说他们是永远的朋友，他自始至终对Pip不离不弃，甚至在Pip最艰难的时候乔还为他还债、给他精神上的慰藉等等，乔是一个具有自我牺牲精神的好人。了解到这里的时候儿，我基本觉得这里的隐喻就是Joe了。

 

不过说真的，可能两个都是？也可能Finch只是想引用这句话表达与John相识的那一天他的人生被永远地改变了。就挺好

  1. 我因为这段非常想看远大前程的改编电视剧/电影等作品（读原著….太难了，我翻译都如此的挤时间），据说是很凄美的结局开放的爱情故事？有哪位推荐一下哪个版本最好吗，我目前打听到的是2011年的BBC版本？



 

 

 

 

************************************

 

Reese将梅赛德斯调到“停车”状态然后关闭了引擎，他将钥匙从点火器上抽出，边思考边用手指拨弄着钥匙链上的装饰物。 _Fleur de lis_ 形状的钥匙代表了他依然在这个谜题中少的一块关键拼图。他在手机上的迅速的搜索引擎之旅给了他一条诱人的线索。他是需要确认这个。他把钥匙放到口袋里，从车里爬出来。

 

Harold就站在John第一次看见他的地方，那个他们链条的第一环形成的地方。一个纤细的孤独的身影，穿着暗色的长大衣，领子翻上来让轻微的寒冷远离他的脖子，他半转过身冲着水面，在凌驾河面之上的大桥的对比下显得矮小，随着白日接近黄昏，对岸升起的光芒在他的眼镜上映照出斑斓的烟火的镜像。

 

“恭喜，Mr. Reese,”他熟悉的高音伸出手来捕捉John，拉扯着让他更近一些。“你再一次值得尊敬地完成了你的任务。”他扭过身来看向Reese，从头到脚的审视着他。“尽管你在一段未进行说明的时间内失去了联系。”

 

John滑到他身侧的位置，把双手藏进他夹克的口袋里，他将紧握着谜题书的手抬起来，希望，就像他心里的一条藤蔓。有那么多都取决于他是不是能将这个玩地恰到好处。“那个真是抱歉了，Finch。没想着让你担心。”

 

Finch瞪眼看着他。 "你在最无辜的情节背景设定下找麻烦的嗜好让你变成了一个让人担忧的恒定来源，Mr. Reese。” 他的表达方式放松下来。

 

“尽管如此，我非常开心能够看到你，在没有任何显而易见的耗损的标志的情况下。你成功的完成了今天的任务，而且你甚至不需要联系我来寻求一条生命线。”

 

Reese提供了一个漫不经心的耸肩。“我不需要。我还在抓着你差不多两年前扔给我的那条呢。”

 

Harold的眼睛睁大了些。“我…..我明白了，”他结结巴巴地说，将注视迅速的移开。Reese藏起来一个咧嘴笑然后他自己的目光移到河面上，等着Finch走下一步棋。沉默在他们之间被拉长，像钢铁般可靠而坚实，然而又像狄更新描述的荆棘那样引起刺痒。最后，在一瞥眼中，John看见Harold从口袋中抽出一条手帕并且将眼镜从脸上拿了下来。

 

“嗯……既然你已经完成了你的练习，我相信你现在非常渴望能得到你的奖赏。”Finch喃喃说道，他的注意力都放在了他正在致力于擦的眼镜上，一个John怀疑是想象出来的镜片上的污渍。

 

“那只是让这个变得公平。”John心里焦急地说。“你确实说了我可以开口要任何东西。核武器除外。”

 

Finch的双手停住了，他在伴随几个心跳声的时间内缓慢地呼气，并且向下凝视着自己的双手，之后他温柔地呼气，微微地向下滑了一下。 “我确实这么说了。”他将眼镜滑回位置，将肩膀展平然后看回John。“让你渴望的是什么呢，Mr. Reese?”

 

有趣的词语的选择。他本来应该能预见到这个的。这个男人就是一个爱捉弄人的人。

 

他非常想要失口说出自己真正想要的东西，但是John强迫自己用不可解读的表达方式继续说着，半个身子转向他的伙伴。“两个问题，首先。”

 

Finch的眉毛挑了起来，他在研究Reese时专注的凝视着他。“我 _可以_ 下结论说这些问题就组成了你的奖赏。”

 

John冷静地点头。“但是你不会。”

 

Harold皱了皱眉，然后他快速的摇了一下脑袋，让自己重新看回水面。他沉默了一刻，然后说“问出你的问题吧，Mr. Reese。”

 

“佛罗伦萨有什么特别之处？”John将钥匙从自己的口袋拿出来，然后在Finch面前摇晃它们。 _fleur de lis_ ,意大利城市的象征，在昏黄的光线下闪烁着光芒。

Finch将自己的头收到他僵硬的脖子允许的最大限度，然后就像是突然发现了他从未见过的迷人事物一样开始研究起了地面。而后他有些被激怒地发出了一声柔软但充满遗憾的笑声，他抬起了头。看着对方的剪影，John不太能肯定，但是他想他伙伴的嘴角应当刻着一个小幅度的笑容的弧度。

 

“我肯定你能揣测到，”Harold安静地说，“我在成长期间不是和自己的同伴特别合得来。当他们中的大部分人满足于重复他们父亲引领的生活时，我想要的更多。农事在我的血液里，但不是我的兴趣所在。”

 

_一个农场男孩？_ _Finch?_

“技术更符合我的心意，而且对我来说远比我所见过的自然或是其他人更容易理解。我一直对一些机械的小部件做些修补…拆开他们来看看里面都有些什么。我一直想要理解为什么事情像他们发生的那样发展…为什么有些时候那些方法不管用。我一直想着我可以让它们变得更好，只要我知道了这里面的奥秘。”另一个带着呼吸声的笑声。“我想大概在心底里，我一直想要‘修补’事物。”

 

Finch的声音和表达方式变得忧郁。“哪怕是不能被修补的事情。”他摇了摇自己的头。“我第一次在成亩的棉花和小麦以外见到的镜像，是通过Viewmaster的望远镜目镜。我用了好几个小时来研究我能找到硬盘储存的外面的每一个地方的每一个角落。真正的见到必须要等到我从大学毕业。在我踏上去欧洲的飞机之前，我学位上的墨水都尚未完全风干。它很…令人惊叹。一个我的秘密只是下个街角的海洋般传说中的一滴的地方。

 

“我那个时候儿应该已经躲着政府有好几年了…经常回头查我自己的背后，对于每一步和每个说过的词都非常小心。”他快速的看了一眼Reese。“年轻时的不慎言行。”他在John好奇地抬起一边眉毛的时候儿无动于衷地解释道。Harold耸了耸肩然后又看向了别处。

_"Firenze_  was  _'la culla del Rinascimento'_...佛罗伦萨是文艺复兴的摇篮。一个魔法和迷信让路给科学和真正对于人类的潜能进行探索的地方。它曾经是Medici的故乡，艺术、音乐和文学的庇护者。尽管历史揭露了他们是政治上的专制君主，他们资助了许多空前伟大的创造者和艺术家-米开朗基罗，达芬奇，波提切利…

 

佛罗伦萨为我打开了世界的许多扇门。走在那里的街上…将它呼吸进自己的身体，我感觉到了一种…自由意志…的感觉….自由就像是我从未在那之前体会过。那是个让我看到，并且成为真正的那个我的地方。 _Era il posto che ho trovato il mio cuore_ _（那是我找到我的心的地方）_ _._ 佛罗伦萨是我第一次选择了男性爱人的地方。”他微笑着，一个甜蜜温柔的笑容从嘴角蔓延出来，这让John感到刺痛，他想让它转到自己的方向上来。

 

Finch叹息着。“我本来会永远待在那里。”

 

“你为什么没有呢？”Reese平和地问到。

 

一声笑从年长的男人嘴中逃出来。“我没钱了。”他扭过来冲着John。“我不是一直富有的，Mr. Reese。”他干巴巴地说道。他的表情变得充满哀思。“而且Nathan在这里…一个刚成立的合伙企业，充满了承诺。这里有工作要做。”

 

“一个需要建造的机器？”

 

“最终是。我们当时要改变世界。”Harold看向别处。“你知道那最后变成了什么样子。”

 

Reese点了点头，他在整理自己的想法的时候儿允许视线又向外飘了一些。他只剩下问一个问题的机会，而如果Finch回答这个问题如同他回答第一个问题时一样坦率，John的路途就会非常清晰了。

 

“今天…为什么是John Warren?”

 

Harold沉了一个音调，声音因为愤怒和沮丧而绷紧着。“因为上一次你使用这个身份的时候，是以你在Rikers监狱被收监告终的。被困在铁窗里。想的只有一件事，就是回家。”Finch缓缓地深深地吸入了一口气，停了一会儿，然后他缓慢地把空气呼出，争论着的情感随着空气发出嘶声。“尽管我完全出于好意，使用了我能采用的所有资源，付出全部的努力，我还是不能做任何事来减轻你的痛苦。”他慢慢地摇了摇他的头，声音又变得柔软了起来。“John Warren是最接近你自己的过去的身份。因为这个，运气好的话这个愿望或许能实现，有一天你可以将它作为你的真实去接受。我本想要给你更好的回忆来联系到这个名字上。”

 

“那不是唯一的原因。”Reese按下自己的情绪。“我今天所有的……经历。他们让我重新看待我的生活……我的选择，用一种不一样的方式。影响认知，你这么称呼它。我能理解这个。但是你把我派出去的时候用了John Warren。而不是John Reese。为什么？”

 

在他旁边，Harold变得更加僵直了。“我知道的John Reese是一个好人，但是你不这么看待你自己。”Finch转过身来直接看着他，表情变得坚决。“尽管CIA花了很大力气来让你变成那样，你从来不是你自己想象的那种怪物，John。如果你是的话，你会在我们第二次见面的时候就在宾馆的那个房间直接终结我的性命，然后没有一丝悔恨的走开。你会杀了Daniel Casey，不论他是不是因为叛国罪而真正有罪，然后你会把牙从他冰冷的尸体上亲自拔下来，而不是给他钱帮他逃走，然后给你的伙伴不真实的死亡证明。”

 

震惊中，Reese摇着他的脑袋。“Casey…他是一个骇客…那是…那是在我们见面之前。我在州内的最后几个任务之一。你怎么可能-？”他盯着Finch，非常惊骇。“机器。他是一个号码。他是你的号码之一。”

 

Harold向前走近了半步，头微微倾斜向一边，眼神中充满诚挚。“而你拯救了他，John。你救了Daniel Casey，违背了你接受的命令，忽视了你自身的安全因这个决定而受到的风险。 _因为那是应该做的正确的事情_ 。John Warren的生活应当是你本该拥有的生活。他从未为CIA工作过。他从没有被他所信任的人背叛过。从来没有被强迫着质疑他自己的荣誉感。从来没有因为失去而彻底崩溃过。我曾经希望…能够给你没有阴暗的一天。”

 

“你不能用假装它不存在的方式把过去，或者过去带来的影响都消除掉，Finch。”John温柔地说。

 

“确实。但是…你曾经向我展示过，我们不需要一直生活在其中。让它掌管我们的生活。过去不是一定会让现在的种种可能性无效化。或者未来。”Harold反驳道。“我们就是，我们自己，John。想要试着去做正确的事情的人，只是它并没有按照我们希望的方式进行。我们所做的决定……我们所采取的行动并非是邪恶的。它只是有缺陷。不完美。人性化。被影响，被我们不能控制的人和环境所影响。为那些事件带领我们到的地方而谴责自己……这个数据集里没有正面的结果。唯一让等式抵消的方法，唯一的前进的方法……就是对它放手。”

 

_接受然后前进。抓住机会。对于可能性的开放的心态。_

 

John是乐意的，但是…

 

“你对它放手了么，Harold?” _你对 **她** 放手了么？_

 

Harold看向了别处。“从我决定要和你在一个屋顶上同生或者共死开始。”他温柔地说。

 

温柔的微风像羽毛一样划过John的脸颊，像他在这一天早些时候感受到的同样的平静在他的骨骼中安逸下来，温暖着他，点燃他除了梦中从未敢让自己感兴趣的渴望。他大笑出声，惊讶让他的伙伴睁大眼睛，展现出困惑的表情。

 

“我得为你说这个，Finch。你确实知道怎么筹划一个约会。”.

 

Harold的眼睛不可能地睁开地更大了，年长的男人的嘴也惊讶儿微微张开。

 

“那是今天有关的一部分，对不对？一个约会？ _求爱？_ ”他带着强烈的情感将字谜书从口袋中抽出，翻到他最后写出配对的词语那页，然后将它递给年长的男人查看。Finch只是冲他眨眼，整个人因为被抓而完全慌乱着。“告诉我，Harold，”Reese温柔地催促着，“你为了Grace也筹划了这样的一天吗？”

 

Finch的嘴紧闭着，几乎能听见他牙齿的摩擦声。嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，他的头回避了对视。“我告诉过你我不擅长和人相处，Mr. Reese。我只曾…..在我人生中追求过另外一个人，”他轻柔地承认。“浪漫的公式对于我来说比机器的任何代码都要复杂的多。我就采用了之前生效的办法。”他抬起头，最微小的笑容从他嘴边展露出痕迹。“Grace的一天不包含任何吵闹的手枪或是像激光一样锋利的剑，但是我不觉得你是鲜花和艺术馆的类型。”

Grace曾经对于Finch来说就意味着一切。他愿意做任何事来让她开心。Harold愿意给她整个世界。然而，他将这些提供给John。

Reese将字谜书放回了自己的口袋然后向前走近了一部，他轻轻地将两根手指放到Harold的下巴处，温柔地推动他的头抬了一个角度。他将手向前伸，然后穿插过对方的手，他轻轻地抱了一下，让Finch能够站在合适的高度。

他的伙伴的身体在一个心跳的瞬间僵直并且不肯屈服。之后突然地紧张感从他身上逃了出去，然后Harold身体向前倾，压向John的身体，他的眼睛被热情染上黑暗，当对方踮起脚尖，将他们的嘴唇印到一起的时候。这高雅的吻只持续了一刻钟的一小会，Harold马上拿过了主动权，舌头在John的嘴唇上逗弄，寻找着入口。Reese在喉咙中低声声音然后对他敞开了自己。

世界都消失了，过去已经永远地消失，重新充满了的是Harold自己的贪心的愉悦的呻吟。他们掠夺着对方的嘴，勃起透过层层的羊毛和牛仔布诱人地摩擦，坚硬的长度反映了它们想要出来玩的渴望。

头部旋转着，John断开了这个吻。在他的伙伴的嘴唇上诱惑地啃咬着。眼睛闪烁着，轻微地噘着嘴的Harold高兴地微笑着抬头看他——甚至比让John之前赶到疼痛的甜蜜的大笑更好。用眼睛渴望地看着那双唇，Reese出神地想着他又找到了Finch这篇森林中的一棵树木——热情已经离开了这个那男人多年，然而现在他已经被从内到外点亮，他眼睛周围的压力也已经减轻，他的额头也开始变得光滑。John的心有些痒痒的，为了想要知道Harold身上的衣服褶子都被弄乱并且好好操过一顿后什么样子。

“谢谢你的这一天，Harold。”他喃喃着说。

“你还没有选择你的奖赏，Mr.Reese.”Finch打趣地反驳，挪动了一下让他自己的大腿根部碰到John的大腿。“肯定 _有什么_ 是你想要的。或许那辆你今天上山用的快地吓人的摩托车？”

John顽皮地咧嘴笑了笑，然后将Harold轻轻推回去，忽略腿上残留的淤青带来的疼痛。哦，他要这么决定他的奖赏，好的。“除非你和我一起驾驶它，Finch.”在Harold轻柔地表达他被逗乐的不同意见时，Reese再一次推回了他。“你确实在上一次你驾驶的时候说你发现这个经历很令人激动。你甚至说你想要自己也来这么一辆。你可以把它当做一个投资，说到底，它确实是个限量版本。”

Finch向下看着他们依然握在一起的双手。“或许我可以再安排一次试驾。我确实喜欢在管理我的资产的方式上亲手执行。”他看回上方，眉毛充满猜疑地挑起，“那是你的选择么？”

 

“这辆摩托车或许确实很适合John Warren, 但是对于‘西装男’来说有些太过显眼了。”他慢慢地摆了摆头回答。

 

轻微地愁容在Harold的嘴唇上弯曲出一个角度，他对John手指的紧握放松开来，展现了他的不确定。“那该怎么办？我确实做了一个承诺。我希望你不要认为我不是一个说话算数的人。”

 

John用手指上轻柔地一握提供了安慰。“你知道我的，Finch。我的需求很简单。在你重新安排这一天之前，我本来计划着租用一个有热水浴池的宾馆。来泡出去一些疼痛。

 

Harold的眼睛突然间充满了后悔。“哦。当然。我没意识到…我可以-”他开始从John的手中抽出自己的，John猜测他是要拿出自己的电话然后做一些安排。Reese握紧了他的手然后将他们的手轻轻划到Harold身后，将他定在原地。他用自己满脸短胡子的脸颊去碰触Harold的光滑的脸颊，听见了年长的人在John用舌头描绘他耳朵的轮廓时轻微的惊讶的吸气声。“热水浴池如果有陪伴的话更令人享受，Harold。”他低声说。

 

他放开他伙伴的手，轻轻地抬起自己的手然后顺着Harold的背部滑下去，将本可能成为的攻击行为变成爱的祈求。“加入我？”Harold轻柔地用自己的胳膊环绕着John，轻轻压近。“Always, Mr. Reese.”

 

Reese感受到了熟悉的颤抖，这次随之而来的还有他怀中的男人抵着他胸膛的低沉的笑声。去他的。Finch一直都知道。

 

John的手滑到Harold的脖颈，手指轻轻穿过短发，之后他屈服于自己想要弄乱年长的人头顶上的长长的几股尖刺的冲动。“我一直想象着这是什么感觉。”他低喃。

 

Harold微微向后倾了一下，向上看的眼睛中充满顽皮。“或许我可以为你设计一个新的练习。一些战术相关的。蒙眼可以作为一个选项。来测试你的经验和感知。硬数据 _确实是_ 唯一能评价你的结论的方法。”

 

“盲人与象啊，Finch?” Reese的手向下放到Harold的屁股上，将他拉近。

 

“变量是要被测试的。”Harold回答道，抬头在一个快速的、充满渴望的吻中捕捉到John的嘴巴。在他往回倾的时候他舔了舔嘴唇。“我也应当收集一些额外的数据。只是为了周全。”

 

John自己也拿到了一个深吻，对于伴侣的表现非常满意：他的伴侣的皮肤上可以感受到的加快的心跳和Harold在Harold向后退并且拉直自己外套时的透不过气的喘息。“我们可以对比笔记。”John一边说着一边变换着重心，以此来减轻裤子里的紧身感。

 

“是的。尽管我非常自信我能够在无需使用外部资源的情况下完全可以分析你的反应。不论如何，这确实是一个最好要在控制的环境下执行的实验。”

 

“宾馆，那么？”

 

“事实上，如果你能够顺从于对目的地微小的改变的话，我确实知道一个地方更适合我们的目的。”

 

Reese点了点他的头，试图藏起一个咧嘴笑。“我不知道，Finch。我可是非常想要那个热水浴缸。         ”

 

“哦，我可以肯定地告诉你，它确实有一个在尺寸上非常…..慷慨的Jacuzzi。”

Jaccuzi 涡流式按摩浴缸

 

“其他的便利设施？”

 

“除了特大号双人床以外？”Finch无辜地问到。他眼中的光芒暗示着完全不同的议事日程。“食品贮藏柜的库存充裕。我想我可以安排一顿床上的晚餐…或是早餐。我确实认识它的所有者。”

 

Reese点点头，假装自己在考虑。“那确实代表着……许多可能性。”

 

Harold在乐趣中轻柔地呼气，然后抬手再一次让他们十指交握。“可能性，确实。让我们回家吧，John。”

 

 

********************************************************

_“I took a breath and let it go_

_我深呼吸然后放手_  
_and suddenly the air was crisper_  
_然后突然间空气变得清凉_

_and my lungs lighter_

_我的肺变得轻松_  
_and suddenly_

突然间  
_there was him_

 _他在这里_  
_saying my name_  
_呼唤着我的名字_

_in different ways_

_用不同的方式_  
_and I catch myself throwing glances in the mirror,_

 _而后我发现自己正不停地瞥向镜子里的自己_  
_seeing someone I don’t know_

 _看见了一个我不认识的人_  
_quite yet_

 _然而尽管如此_  
_but I can’t wait to,_

 _我还是等不及想要_  
_and that is the start of everything.”_

而这就是一切的开始

 

END

________________________

 

  
Notes:  
1.最后有好多...咳咳，双关。没眼看。  
  
2.这个场景的最开始，有没有人奇怪为啥John为了这两个问题？我在第一次看的时候一直以为John会直接问的。然而却是一直以来旁敲侧击等待对方分享自己想说的部分，就是他俩的方式吧。  
  
John问的两个问题我后来想，其实发现非常巧妙。如果Harold想要真正回答他，就不得不分享很多过去的内容。但是如果Harold不想，那他可以轻易敷衍出一个答案而不表露真心。我想John就是知道这点，才这么问。而Harold就是因为这个才有点儿赌气，因为John这就是欺负人啊，Harold都白纸黑字写着求爱Courtship了，这个词汇在英文里我记得也是非常正式的（比如约会可以是ask you out这种，或者that was fun , let's have dinner again,这是Carter的男朋友当时对她说的呀）。John在这种情况下还不肯先给个回答，还要先问他各种问题，太坏了hhh。当然Harold直接分享“佛罗伦萨是我找到了我的心的地方”，没眼看没眼看。你们够了，我为啥要在双十一之前翻译这个，(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
  
3.其实他俩互相交锋的细节充斥着这整个场景。让他俩比较接吻等等实验数据去吧，控制环境/眼罩是战术和感知测试/硬数据更有效什么的亏你说得出口啊Harold！  
  
4.这次唯一正经的注释：最后的似乎是首歌词？但是我各种搜索都显示这位似乎是历史学家？于是就一起翻译了。欢迎各位补充~  
  
  



End file.
